Avengers (and Loki) x Reader - Seven Minutes in Heaven
by 141AnimeFreak141
Summary: After a rather boring night of drinking with The Avengers, someone (Tony) suggests that everyone should play Seven Minutes in Heaven. You begrudgingly agree, who will you get? Includes: Tony Stark, Loki Laufeyson, James "Bucky" Barnes, Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanoff Multiple ratings, ranging from T - MA
1. Prologue

"Seven Minutes in Heaven ~ Prologue" – Avengers (and Loki) x Reader

It had begun, as all things did, during an uneventful and boring day. No one needed saving, Fury hadn't called in with missions, Loki had, amazingly, behaved himself, and yet… even with all of the Avengers 'assembled', you found yourselves incredibly bored… and when bored and Tony Stark mix together, shenanigans involving alcohol are sure to follow.

No one quite sure who suggested it, or even why they did considering the only two girls in the group were you and Nat, but all you knew was that if Tony and Clint had anything to say about it, you were about to be stuck playing Seven Minutes in Heaven…  
>"It'll be fuuuuuun!" Tony and Clint argued. You and Natasha looked at each other and then turned your sceptical gaze to the billionaire as well as his partner in crime.<br>"Sure…" You said at the same time, then turned to each other and began chatting.  
>"What is this game of Heaven?" Thor asked, gulping down more alcohol.<br>"Two people at random get sent into a closet for seven minutes…" Bruce answered casually,  
>"Is that all…?" Loki scoffed.<br>"It doesn't seem that bad…" Steve said,  
>"Haven't you played party games with Tony before…? He always, <em>always<em> warps them to fit his own creepy mind set…" you mumbled.  
>"You loved 'Strip or Dare' and 'Spin the Bottle'!" he proclaimed. Memories of that night flashed through your head, sending a cold shiver down your spine.<br>"I really didn't…" you replied, rubbing your temples.

After twenty minutes of nagging and pleading from Tony and Clint, both you and Natasha finally gave in, however, you had to lay down the law,  
>"No more than one round each," Nat said, gesturing to the two of you, "if you miss out, too bad." Nat stated,<br>"-and we're free to leave at any time." You chimed in.  
>"Fine, but-," Clint interrupted before turning to Tony and began scheming between one another.<br>"_Anything_ goes." The billionaire stated with a toothy grin. Damn it, it should have been the first thing you blocked…  
>"Fine…" you begrudgingly accepted.<p>

Tony and Clint scampered away to make the items that would represent all of the guys in the room. Bruce was sent to supervise just to ensure that they didn't stuff the bag with their own items. A few minutes later they returned snickering between each other with Bruce following behind, holding his head in his hands. You and Nat gave him a wary look as he made his way over to the two of you,  
>"You'll see… it's nothing <em>bad<em>, just _really_ childish…" he said, removing his glasses. Tony tapped your shoulder, a devilish grin adoring his features,  
>"Ready (Name)?" he held out the bag to you. You sighed,<br>"I suppose…"


	2. Bruce -PG-13 Version-

"Seven Minutes in Heaven ~ Bruce" – Avengers (and Loki) x Reader

The item you retrieved from the bag confused you… It was an action figure, G.I Joe or something like that, with no shirt, and its stomach was coloured in… the ink that was used discoloured the skin, turning it a rather vile dark brown colour.  
>"Tony, what the hell is this…?" you asked, passing the action figure to him. He took it with a smirk.<br>"Bruce _honey_~," Tony sang with a wide smirk,  
>"What is it, <em>darling<em>?" Bruce replied, slightly more monotone when compared to Tony. The brunette scientist walked over to the two of you. Tony threw the toy at Bruce,  
>"The permanent marker didn't work as well as we thought it would…" he said, turning to a clearly disappointed Clint. He then turned his attention back to you and Bruce, "Oh well, in the closet for both of you!" he said, pushing you both towards the open door.<br>"H-hey, wait a-," Bruce tried to say, before he was cut off by the slamming door.

The closet was slightly bigger than you had thought it would be, and considering Bruce was staying pretty close to one side of the closet, it seemed even bigger. Speaking of Bruce, he stood, rather nervously, murmuring to himself. Your brows furrowed,  
>"Hey, Bruce…" you called, gently touching his shoulder, didn't answer. "Are you feeling alright, Bruce?" His muscles tensed, and he was breathing unusually deeply,<br>"I've had an issue with confined spaces before… I told Tony that before the game started, but… well apparently he didn't listen to me…"Bruce laughed anxiously. You gave the man beside you a sad smile; this definitely was not a comfortable place for Bruce… You reached for your phone and turned on the 'flashlight' before placing it on a shelf above your heads,  
>"Well… at least we have light…" you said, feeling like a fish out of water. Bruce nodded, looking up to the phone before busying his eyes with the objects around the two of you. He really didn't like the small space… a guilt filled lump caught in your throat, if you hadn't agreed to this, then he wouldn't be feeling quite to antsy… "Is there anything I can do…?" you said, tugging awkwardly on your hair. He chuckled,<br>"No, not really…" his eyes met with yours for a moment before he forced himself to look away. Seeing Bruce like this was painful. He was never the 'life of the party', and let's face facts, when compared to Tony, Clint or Thor, everyone was quiet… However, Bruce's quietness and… _history_… made people approach him differently than they would if it was anyone else, but you never had felt that way. You loved his mind, personality, and even his long winded explanations and conversations, even if you never completely understood what he was saying… Your heart began racing… Why? A soft blush was probably covering your cheeks as well… You rubbed your neck and looked away when a memory of your childhood suddenly flashed before your eyes. _That_ was how you could help!  
>"Okay, come here…" you said, taking a hold of his hands, he looked at you questioningly. You smiled and placed your hands on his shoulders, forcing him to sit down on the floor with you.<br>"(N-Name)?" he asked, clearly confused. You giggled at your own brashness; you probably seemed completely crazy with the sudden attitude change.  
>"I was kind of a stressed child… My mum use to do this whenever I was anxious or nervous about something that was <em>completely<em> ridiculous…" you said with a smile. Bruce chuckled softly. Good, he was calming down a little… "Okay, sit with your back flat against the wall and close your eyes," he did as you had asked.

You blew of the tips of your fingers, hoping to warm them up, before gently placing your hands on his neck. The physical contact made him jump a little, and caused him to open his eyes, however, after you coaxed him back into a state of semi-relaxedness, you started again. You leaned over Bruce's legs and gently began to massage his shoulders, initially he was tense, but as time passed, he became more relaxed.  
>"Breathe slowly… In, and out…" Bruce smiled slightly,<br>"It isn't the first time I've heard that." He commented, opening his eyes. You pouted and covered his eyes with your hand,  
>"Eyes closed!" you ordered a wide grin covering your face. "Clear your mind." Bruce sighed and obeyed once again. You moved your hands to his temples and moved your thumbs in small, soothing circles, "and imagine yourself somewhere calm, somewhere peaceful,"<br>"Like Harlem?" he said with a half laugh. You groaned and dropped your hands from his temples. "Sorry…" he said quickly. "Go ahead… I'll be good, I promise," he said with an apologetic smile. Your (e/c) eyes moved to his,  
>"Promise?"<br>"Promise." You both smiled at each other before your hands moved back to his temples.  
>"Now, please do everything I said before, but without a smartass comment, okay?" you asked with a wide grin.<br>"Okay," he answered with a smile that mirrored your own. Your thumbs began to move in circles again, gently massaging his temples,  
>"Focus on the way the light moves and reflects on your surroundings… the sounds of the world around you, the scent of the air… the temperature of the air on your skin…" Your hands moved back to his now completely relaxed shoulders, "Where are you…?" you asked while caressing his shoulders a little firmer than before.<br>"In a closet in Stark Tower…" again you removed your hands from his shoulders, only this time you crossed your arms over your chest.  
>"Bruce, you promised." You said, moving away from him. When his eyes opened and met with your own, you chose to, rather childishly, look away and pout.<p>

You could feel his eyes on you, scanning your form, silently assessing you… or, that was how it seemed to you. Bruce's warm hand moved to your knee; your eyes quickly snapped to him,  
>"You told me to imagine somewhere calm and peaceful…" his gaze lowered for a moment, "since The <em>Other Guy <em>entered my life I've had very few places where I felt calm…" his hand moved to your flushed cheek. "Do you want to know what I was imagining?" his gaze moved back to meet your own, causing your cheeks to colour more than it already was. You nodded, absentmindedly.

He looked up to the ceiling and took a deep breath, trying to order his thoughts.  
>"The torch above our heads threw a light on you that almost mimicked moonlight… it reflected on your (hc) hair which caused an almost halo-like effect to surround your head…" your eyes widened and a soft tingle ran down your spine. Bruce's eyes moved back to you. "Your voice cut through the utterly unbearable silence, guiding me through the darkness of my mind…" his hand moved nervously to your waist, pulling you closer to him. "The scent of your perfume was a welcomed break from the haze of the alcohol from earlier tonight…" one of your hands moved to rest on his chest while the other traced over his cheek, "the air was cold, but the warmth of your hands sent a warmth radiating through me…" by this time he had pretty much pulled you onto his lap, his hand tightened around you as the other tangled itself in your hair. Your fingertips gently ran over his bottom lip before he pulled you into a soft kiss.

A warm tingle crept across your skin. The kiss was… absolutely perfect. Bruce wasn't overbearing, nor was he stagnant and boring. His lips moved against yours gently at first, but he gradually deepened the kiss, tracing his surprisingly skilled tongue across your lower lip, asking for permission, which you freely gave. You shifted awkwardly, the floor suddenly becoming all too uncomfortable, and decided to move to sit completely on Bruce's lap. As the small space between you and Bruce closed, and heated up, you felt completely and utterly incapable of controlling yourself. Bruce apparently felt the same way because his hands moved over your sides restlessly, and his lips moved from your own to gently kiss and suck on your neck and collar bone. You lifted yourself to straddle his hips and ran your hands down his chest. A soft, short moan escaping your lips as he nibbled on a tender piece of flesh. But as soon as the pleasant feeling entered your body, it left, as Bruce suddenly pulled away,  
>"(Name)…" Bruce whispered into your ear. He pulled away, and his eyes moved to the door. Your brows furrowed, and you turned to follow his gaze.<p>

Tony stood with a wide grin on his face, holding his phone's camera pointed directly at you and Bruce. Your mouth fell open, and you were about to move to chase down the billionaire, but Bruce's hold on your hips prevented you from moving,  
>"Don't encourage him <em>or<em> react and he'll lose interest…" he said, just above a whisper. Tony's smirk grew,  
>"Oh really now?" he asked mischievously. The Billionaire turned the camera on himself. "Well, it appears that Brucey <em>won't<em> be getting laid tonight Ladies and Gents..." He said before shutting off the phone, he then called looked over his shoulder, "J.A.R.V.I.S. initiate protocol B.M.1." before turning and leaving you alone again in the closet. Your brows furrowed before you turned back to Bruce.  
>"B.M.1.?" you asked.<br>"Black Mail, protocol 1…" Bruce murmured with a pained look. You bit your lip and glared in Tony's direction. A sudden buzzing above your head caught your attention; both you and Bruce looked up as your phone fell directly onto your head. You rubbed the sore spot the phone had left and unlocked the screen. A video of you and Bruce started playing; you looked at all the websites the video was linked to… Facebook, Twitter, Youtube… even Tony's personal website had a video of you and Bruce making-out on it! You stared wide-eyed a the small screen before pulling yourself off of Bruce to hunt down, torture and murder a certain billionaire, play-boy, philanthropist. Just before you left the closet you quickly turned and kissed Bruce's forehead,  
>"I promise that starting tomorrow I'll ignore Tony, but tonight, he is got to pay." You growled. Bruce chuckled softly as he watched you leave.<p> 


	3. Bruce -EXPLICIT VERSION-

**WARNING. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON. MEANING, IT HAS GRAPHIC AND IN-DEPTH DESCRIPTIONS OF SEX. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

* * *

><p>"Seven Minutes in Heaven ~ Bruce EXTENDED VERSION" – Avengers (and Loki) x Reader<p>

The item you retrieved from the bag confused you… It was an action figure, G.I Joe or something like that, with no shirt, and its stomach was coloured in… the ink that was used discoloured the skin, turning it a rather vile dark brown colour.  
>"Tony, what the hell is this…?" you asked, passing the action figure to him. He took it with a smirk.<br>"Bruce _honey_~," Tony sang with a wide smirk,  
>"What is it, <em>darling<em>?" Bruce replied, slightly more monotone when compared to Tony. The brunette scientist walked over to the two of you. Tony threw the toy at Bruce,  
>"The permanent marker didn't work as well as we thought it would…" he said, turning to a clearly disappointed Clint. He then turned his attention back to you and Bruce, "Oh well, in the closet for both of you!" he said, pushing you both towards the open door.<br>"H-hey, wait a-," Bruce tried to say, before he was cut off by the slamming door.

The closet was slightly bigger than you had thought it would be, and considering Bruce was staying pretty close to one side of the closet, it seemed even bigger. Speaking of Bruce, he stood, rather nervously, murmuring to himself. Your brows furrowed,  
>"Hey, Bruce…" you called, gently touching his shoulder, didn't answer. "Are you feeling alright, Bruce?" His muscles tensed, and he was breathing unusually deeply,<br>"I've had an issue with confined spaces before… I told Tony that before the game started, but… well apparently he didn't listen to me…"Bruce laughed anxiously. You gave the man beside you a sad smile; this definitely was not a comfortable place for Bruce… You reached for your phone and turned on the 'flashlight' before placing it on a shelf above your heads,  
>"Well… at least we have light…" you said, feeling like a fish out of water. Bruce nodded, looking up to the phone before busying his eyes with the objects around the two of you. He really didn't like the small space… a guilt filled lump caught in your throat, if you hadn't agreed to this, then he wouldn't be feeling quite to antsy… "Is there anything I can do…?" you said, tugging awkwardly on your hair. He chuckled,<br>"No, not really…" his eyes met with yours for a moment before he forced himself to look away. Seeing Bruce like this was painful. He was never the 'life of the party', and let's face facts, when compared to Tony, Clint or Thor, everyone was quiet… However, Bruce's quietness and… _history_… made people approach him differently than they would if it was anyone else, but you never had felt that way. You loved his mind, personality, and even his long winded explanations and conversations, even if you never completely understood what he was saying… Your heart began racing… Why? A soft blush was probably covering your cheeks as well… You rubbed your neck and looked away when a memory of your childhood suddenly flashed before your eyes. _That_ was how you could help!  
>"Okay, come here…" you said, taking a hold of his hands, he looked at you questioningly. You smiled and placed your hands on his shoulders, forcing him to sit down on the floor with you.<br>"(N-Name)?" he asked, clearly confused. You giggled at your own brashness; you probably seemed completely crazy with the sudden attitude change.  
>"I was kind of a stressed child… My mum use to do this whenever I was anxious or nervous about something that was <em>completely<em> ridiculous…" you said with a smile. Bruce chuckled softly. Good, he was calming down a little… "Okay, sit with your back flat against the wall and close your eyes," he did as you had asked.

You blew of the tips of your fingers, hoping to warm them up, before gently placing your hands on his neck. The physical contact made him jump a little, and caused him to open his eyes, however, after you coaxed him back into a state of semi-relaxedness, you started again. You leaned over Bruce's legs and gently began to massage his shoulders, initially he was tense, but as time passed, he became more relaxed.  
>"Breathe slowly… In, and out…" Bruce smiled slightly,<br>"It isn't the first time I've heard that." He commented, opening his eyes. You pouted and covered his eyes with your hand,  
>"Eyes closed!" you ordered a wide grin covering your face. "Clear your mind." Bruce sighed and obeyed once again. You moved your hands to his temples and moved your thumbs in small, soothing circles, "and imagine yourself somewhere calm, somewhere peaceful,"<br>"Like Harlem?" he said with a half laugh. You groaned and dropped your hands from his temples. "Sorry…" he said quickly. "Go ahead… I'll be good, I promise," he said with an apologetic smile. Your (e/c) eyes moved to his,  
>"Promise?"<br>"Promise." You both smiled at each other before your hands moved back to his temples.  
>"Now, please do everything I said before, but without a smartass comment, okay?" you asked with a wide grin.<br>"Okay," he answered with a smile that mirrored your own. Your thumbs began to move in circles again, gently massaging his temples,  
>"Focus on the way the light moves and reflects on your surroundings… the sounds of the world around you, the scent of the air… the temperature of the air on your skin…" Your hands moved back to his now completely relaxed shoulders, "Where are you…?" you asked while caressing his shoulders a little firmer than before.<br>"In a closet in Stark Tower…" again you removed your hands from his shoulders, only this time you crossed your arms over your chest.  
>"Bruce, you promised." You said, moving away from him. When his eyes opened and met with your own, you chose to, rather childishly, look away and pout.<p>

You could feel his eyes on you, scanning your form, silently assessing you… or, that was how it seemed to you. Bruce's warm hand moved to your knee; your eyes quickly snapped to him,  
>"You told me to imagine somewhere calm and peaceful…" his gaze lowered for a moment, "since The <em>Other Guy <em>entered my life I've had very few places where I felt calm…" his hand moved to your flushed cheek. "Do you want to know what I was imagining?" his gaze moved back to meet your own, causing your cheeks to colour more than it already was. You nodded, absentmindedly.

He looked up to the ceiling and took a deep breath, trying to order his thoughts.  
>"The torch above our heads threw a light on you that almost mimicked moonlight… it reflected on your (hc) hair which caused an almost halo-like effect to surround your head…" your eyes widened and a soft tingle ran down your spine. Bruce's eyes moved back to you. "Your voice cut through the utterly unbearable silence, guiding me through the darkness of my mind…" his hand moved nervously to your waist, pulling you closer to him. "The scent of your perfume was a welcomed break from the haze of the alcohol from earlier tonight…" one of your hands moved to rest on his chest while the other traced over his cheek, "the air was cold, but the warmth of your hands sent a warmth radiating through me…" by this time he had pretty much pulled you onto his lap, his hand tightened around you as the other tangled itself in your hair. Your fingertips gently ran over his bottom lip before he pulled you into a soft kiss.

A warm tingle crept across your skin. The kiss was… absolutely perfect. Bruce wasn't overbearing, nor was he stagnant and boring. His lips moved against yours gently at first, but he gradually deepened the kiss, tracing his surprisingly skilled tongue across your lower lip, asking for permission, which you freely gave. You shifted awkwardly, the floor suddenly becoming all too uncomfortable, and decided to move to sit completely on Bruce's lap. As the small space between you and Bruce closed, and heated up, you felt completely and utterly incapable of controlling yourself. Bruce apparently felt the same way because his hands moved over your sides restlessly, and his lips moved from your own to gently kiss and suck on your neck and collar bone. You lifted yourself to straddle his hips and ran your hands down his chest. A soft, short moan escaping your lips as he nibbled on a tender piece of flesh. You felt his lips pull into a smile against your skin.

Bruce pulled your hips down to grind against his own; causing you to gasp softly. You giggled softly and ran your hands teasingly down his chest to the waist of his pants, choosing to gingerly run your fingertips over his manhood.  
>"(N-Name)," Bruce groaned. A smile pulled at your lips,<br>"What's wrong?" you said as innocently as you could manage while undoing the top button of his pants. Upon seeing your cheeky smile, Bruce chuckled, pulled you to his chest and nuzzled your neck softly. You removed your hands from his pants and instead chose to wrap your arms around him.  
>"That was mean…" he murmured. You pulled away, pouting softly.<br>"What do you mean?" you asked, trying your best to keep the grin from your face as your hands inadvertently and _completely_ unintentionally ran down his chest.  
>"You shouldn't start things you don't have time to finish," he answered, moving stray pieces of hair from your eyes to behind your ear. The idea that sprung to your mind caused you to smile without restraint. When you finally found yourself able vocalise your idea, and your eyes refocused, you were met with a very confused and yet curious Bruce.<br>"Come with me," you said, standing up while taking hold of Bruce's hands. The brunette man stood, still obviously confused. You gave him an encouraging smile before retrieving your phone, and leading him out of the closet.

The door hit something hard, making it stop dead in its tracks just as you were about to pass through. Needless to say you hit the blocked door with a great force, which was only increased when Bruce ran into your back. You just managed to stick your head around the corner of the door. You found Tony flat on his butt, rubbing his head. Everyone else in the room was either laughing or attempting to hold back their snickering. You offered him an apologetic smile before trotting across the lounge room with Bruce, ignoring the odd looks the rest of The Avengers were giving the two of you.  
>"Where are you two going?" Tony asked,<br>"Where do you think!?" you called out over your shoulder, a soft blush covered Bruce's cheeks as you spoke which only caused your grin to grow.  
>"Don't forget to use protection!" Tony added just as you exited through the door.<br>"Protection…?" You just heard Steve ask. You wanted to face palm so badly… Poor Steve was about to have 'the Birds and the Bees' talk with Tony, _Tony_ of all people… Bruce wrapped his arm shyly around your waist.  
>"I don't think Nat will let Tony traumatise Steve…" he whispered into your ear while pulling you towards the elevator.<br>"You never know…" you chuckled softly.

Everything in Bruce's room was perfectly ordered and neat, the bed was pristine as was... well… everything, the curtains, books, knick-knacks, hell, even the carpet was soft and plush! It was almost as if it had never been walked on before. Had Bruce not been leading you towards the bed, you were sure you wouldn't have entered the room, for fear of ruining anything. Bruce refocused your mind by squeezing your hand softly. You smiled apologetically and took up position next to him.  
>"Sorry…" you started, walking up to delicately press your chest against his, "now… where were we?" you asked with a provocative smirk. Bruce ran his hand through your hair, looking a little more nervous now. Okay, maybe slow things down to begin with… Your hand moved to his shoulders, and gently guided Bruce to sit on the edge of the double bed. You straddled his hips and kissed him gently. His hands moved to your waist, pulling you slightly closer. Your hands moved from his shoulder to the buttons on the front of his shirt, had you been moving at the pace you wanted, the shirt would have been ripped open, however, you told yourself you had to take it slower, so one by one you loosened the buttons of his shirt before sliding it from his shoulders. In the meantime Bruce's hands had slipped underneath your (colour) shirt, and had removed it from your torso. His hands roamed over your exposed flesh, but never quite gathering enough courage to touch to soft mounds on your chest. You supressed a sigh and lead Bruce's hands to unclip your (colour) bra. When the fabric dropped onto the floor, you could see Bruce became a little more fidgety, and yet comfortable at the same time. His hands moved to the tender mounds, and gently squeezed and teased the flesh.<p>

You kissed the tip of Bruce's nose before sliding from his lap to kneel in front of him. A deep blush formed on his cheeks, you gave him an encouraging smile before running your hands down his thighs. You gently kissed his stomach as your hands unbuckled his belt, and removed his pants. This time it was your turn to blush, his member was already hardening against the thin fabric of his boxers. Your warm fingers gently ran up and down his now completely hard member, you saw a shiver pass through Bruce, causing a small smile to pull at the corner of your mouth. You leaned down and softly licked the tip through the fabric,  
>"(N-Name)," Bruce moaned softly. You removed your lips and removed his throbbing member from its fabric confines. Your hand ran along the length or sensitive flesh before taking a tighter hold and pumping the twitching member. "(N-Name)…" Bruce groaned, slightly rougher than before. For a moment you were unsure whether you should continue. However, when you squeezed his throbbing manhood again his hips bucked against your hand, you thought this to be a sign for him wanting you to continue, so you did. You gently kissed his stomach before taking the tip of Bruce's erection in your mouth. "(N-Name), stop," Your eyes moved to meet Bruce's, his face filled with a mixture of pleasure and pain.<br>"W-what's wrong?" you asked, releasing the tender hold on his manhood. The meagre movement against Bruce's tender flesh caused another moan to come from the brunette, you opened your mouth to ask if he was okay, but before you had the chance he gently pushed you away and slid even further from your reach, his hand tangled tightly in his brown locks. "Bruce…" you called gently while reaching for his shoulder, he jerked away, and held his hand up to ensure the distance between the two of you stayed as it was.  
>"I-I just…"He started before turning away, "(Name), please… I think you should leave…" his free hand balled into a tight fist as the skin of his body warped and turned a pale shade of green before returning to normal. You had seen Bruce change into 'The Other Guy' before, but never <em>this<em> close before…

Bruce saw the hesitation in your eyes and turned to face away, anger bubbling in his eyes. Immediately you hated yourself for your own doubts. You moved to kneel on the bed behind Bruce, and wrapped your arms around his heaving chest. The warmth of his flesh mixed with your own sending a radiating heat through the both of you, though, you were sure the physical contact only increased his anxiety.  
>"(Name), <em>please<em>…" all of his muscles were tense, and he tried to pull away from your grip. You moved closer to him, refusing to release him.  
>"Focus on the light… on the sounds, on the scent…" you kissed from his shoulder to the nape of his neck, "focus on the taste… Bruce." You gently placed your hand on his cheek and turned his head to face you. "Bruce, focus on me…" you said, using your other hand to guide one of his to your cheek. For the first few moments he remained tense, but, eventually his muscles relaxed, and his breathing returned to normal.<p>

Bruce wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you onto his lap.  
>"W-We don't have to keep going if you don't want too…" you managed to say just before Bruce's mouth began to suck on the tender bud of your nipple. He smiled and pulled away,<br>"You shouldn't start things you cannot finish… Even _I_ am not an exception to that rule…" he murmured before swivelling to gently place you on the bed, and take up position directly above you.  
>"You sure?" you asked, running your fingertips from his chest to the tip of his still erect manhood. Bruce's hand trailed up your thigh, stopping just shy of your wanting, wet folds. Yes, he was definitely sure…<p>

Getting into position was a little awkward, Bruce lost his grip on the sheets a few times, causing him to fall with all of his weight onto you, not that it bothered you all that much, especially considering what you knew was to come. Slowly Bruce entered two of his fingers into you, the muscles of your thighs tensed. You gnawed on your lower lip, forcing the sounds forming in your throat back. Your feeble attempts were shattered the moment he started moving his hand, high-pitched mewls escaped your throat, which morphed into full blown moans of pleasure when Bruce's free hand moved to tenderly tease your nipple.  
>"B-Bruce-," you just managed.<br>"Hmm?" he replied, gently kissing and sucking on your stomach. You breathed in deeply, trying to steady yourself,  
>"Please, stop teasing me already…" you said quickly and as evenly as you could manage. Bruce's eyes locked with your own, silently asking if you were truly ready; you nodded, almost too eagerly. The brunette chuckled softly and removed his hands from your womanhood. He moved up on your body, choosing to gingerly kiss your neck before guiding himself slowly into you.<p>

When he pushed further into you, your back to arch slightly and soft gasping moans came from your throat. Bruce's hand gripped your hip tightly, too tightly.  
>"B-Bruce…" you breathed deeply, gently squeezing his hand. His skin rippled green again, but for only a moment. He looked up to you, assuring you that he still remained in control. You smiled and gently kissed him, reassuring him that he was <em>more<em> than welcome to start moving.

Bruce's movements were jerky to begin with, both of you not quite accustomed to each other, but, with each thrust from the man above you, the more pleasure you were filled with. You groaned as his speed and depth increased, grinding your own his up as his came down. Your breathing became more ragged, and you found yourself unable to think clearly, the only thing keeping your mind working at all was the instinctual want and need for the man above you. Bruce pulled your mind back to him by kissing you hotly. His tongue entered your mouth, allowing your pink muscles to dance and prod each other; however, the need for air forced you two away quickly.

Soft and loud moans alike filled the room, the soft knocking of the bed head against the wall was like the rhythmic ticking of a clock, and you felt as though you were paralysed with pleasure. You lost the ability to control the strength or timing of your own hips, Bruce helped to guide you with one hand, as the other snaked around to your clitoris. The first touch from Bruce's fingers sent an indescribable feeling through your stomach, and when he found a comfortable spot that would allow him to continue thrusting while rubbing your clit, it drove you absolutely mad.

Your hands clenched into fists and pulled the sheets free from their once ordered place. You closed your eyes tightly, trying to prevent your already imminent orgasm from descending upon you before it should have, however when Bruce leaned back down to gently kiss and lick your skin, you knew couldn't hold back at all. Radiating warmth began to spread throughout your already warm body, and your stomach began to tense. You still kept trying to move your hips against Bruce's, however as you drew nearer to your climax, you felt completely unable to keep up with the brunette's movements, Bruce could sense this and somehow managed to keep the pace for the both of you. The tension in your stomach was almost unbearable, but, with one last thrust, Bruce relieved the pressure and sent you over the edge, causing your orgasm to rip though you like an uncontrollable wave.

You weren't entirely sure when Bruce came, however, you both ended-up laying in each other's arms, a thin veil of sweat coating your bodies as you breathing slowly returned to normal. You shifted into a more comfortable position and draped your arm over Bruce's chest. He smiled sheepishly, pulled you closer, and gently stroked your slightly dampened hair. This felt just… perfect… No stress, no holding back… Perfect.


	4. Bucky -PG-13 Version-

"Seven Minutes in Heaven ~ Bucky" – Avengers (and Loki) x Reader

Just as your hand passed through the threshold of the bag a loud knock echoed through the lounge room, making you flinch and pull your hand back.  
>"Are you expecting someone?" Nat asked Tony. He shrugged,<br>"I am!" Steve shot up and headed towards the door. Everyone looked questionably at the blonde man.  
>"You are?" Tony said, crossing his arms smiling, obviously bemused by the situation. Steve knew very few people outside of the group, he had spoken of a few others he had either met or reconnected with recently, but you had certainly not met them. You all looked among yourselves; Thor and Loki were the only ones to not quite understand your confusion.<br>"Yes," he replied, opening the door. Everyone leaned in so they had a clear view of the door, it wouldn't have looked quite so ridiculous if it was subtle, but it was far from it. Clint and Tony moved to lean over the edge of the three seater couch, Natasha had turned around almost completely to see passed the both of them, Bruce had meandered closer to you, and Thor and Loki looked between themselves for a moment before doing the same as Bruce had. The two men that stepped through the door were slightly shocked to have all of the eyes in the room focused on them. Steve shut the door and turned, smiling at his friends,  
>"This is Sam," he gestured to the smiling dark-skinned man standing to his left, "and this is James, but everyone calls him Bucky." He continued, gesturing to the stoic man to his right. "You've both already met Natasha, and this is Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, Loki Laufeyson and (First Name) (Last Name)." everyone said hello and either waved or nodded when their name was called, Sam and Bucky's eyes lingered on each person for a moment, but when Steve came to you, Bucky's eyes stopped on you for a longer time than anyone else. His seemingly cold gaze caused a flutter of butterflies to enter your stomach, and a soft blush to form on your cheeks. Tony cleared his throat, breaking the sudden silence.<br>"Gentlemen, we were just about to play a very sophisticated game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. Would you care to join us?" The billionaire said in a British accent whilst sweeping his hand through the air, which his Clint square in the face causing him to fall onto Natasha who was less than pleased. Tony let out an unsympathetic laugh and climbed down from the couch. You face-palmed, great first impressions Tony…  
>"How would that work exactly?" Sam said, walking forward with a sceptical laugh. Steve and Bucky following behind.<p>

Clint took it upon himself to explain the rules, Sam agreed of his own free will, Bucky on the other hand needed a little encouragement from Steve, but he did eventually agree to join the game. Sam and Bucky each put an item into the bag, and, of course, you weren't allowed to know what items they chose.  
>"Okay, (Name), now that that is settled, it's time to meet your fate!" Tony said, shoving the small bag of goodies in your face. You sighed and reached in. A small, cold metallic disk hit the tips of your fingers first, so you decided that that was what you were going to take. When your hand emerged from the bag, a small, old fashioned coin sat squarely in your palm.<br>"Erm…" you flipped the small coin over, "Is it Steve…?" you asked Tony.  
>"Pffft Nah, the Capsicle's item is way funnier than that. That belongs to tall dark and terrifying over there." He replied with a smile while pointing to Bucky. Your eyes moved to Bucky, he gave Steve an unsure glance before the blonde man nudged him towards you. His chocolate brown eyes locked with yours as Clint shoved you both towards the closet<p>

The already confined space mixed with Bucky's imposing stature made you feel claustrophobic. His apparent need for silence didn't feel right to you either; it left a quiet tension between the both of you…

You shifted your weight from one foot to another, the loose tile beneath you and the squeaking of your shoes seemed far louder than they should have been.  
>"Erm… I think there's a-," your hands waved around in the dark until you found what you were looking for. Soft click sounded and you were graced with the emanating white light from the bulb above you, "-Light!" you said with a smile. Bucky looked towards you for a moment before refocusing on your surroundings. Did he really detest being in the closet with you…? You raked your fingers through your (hl) (h/c) hair nervously and bit your lower lip while slowly fiddling with the small disk in your other hand. "U…Um, Bucky…" you started; his intense gaze met your own.

You weren't sure how long you were staring, but you found yourself unable to look away… You didn't know the man in front of you, even if you had been told most of the details of 'The Winter Soldier' incident, but just from a single look, you felt like you knew his entire story, the sorrow, pain and loss, the happiness, friendship and the torture. Being an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., you had learnt early on to detach yourself from people you didn't know, and even some that you did, but this… this was a completely foreign feeling…  
>"(Name)…?" he said in a deep, husky voice that sent a shiver down your spine. You regained your composure and shook your head to clear your mind, which earned an ever-so-slightly concerned look from Bucky.<br>"I-um… I believe this is yours" you held out the coin. He glanced at it for a moment and shook his head,  
>"You can keep it," he said. Your head tilted to the side slightly,<br>"Are you sure…?" you asked, spinning the cool metal between your fingers once more. Bucky nodded. He certainly seemed nice... You smiled brightly at him, hoping to invoke a more emotional response, and slipped the coin into your pocket. You could have sworn a pale blush formed on his cheeks.

After that you had made it your mission to get Bucky talking more, you started with general things, favourite foods, colours and what not. Once you found yourselves capable of a casual conversation, the nervous tension in your stomach began to ease.

You giggled,  
>"So even after all of these years Steve still owes you money?" you laughed louder, "so much for Mr. Goodie-two-shoes act he puts on. He must owe you hundreds in interest!" You exclaimed, even earning a chuckle from Bucky,<br>"Yes, and that coin was his too, so I'll accept it as a down payment," he grinned, before a pained look washed over his features. Your arm reached forward without a thought,  
>"Are you alright…?" you said, gently touching his arm. Bucky pulled away from you and stumbled over his own feet. "Bucky!" you called, attempting to catch him before he fell to the ground, only, he didn't fall. He caught himself just in time and wrapped tightly around your waist, pulling you tightly to his chest. You gasped loudly as the cool touch of his metal arm spread to your skin. "B-Bucky…" you said, holding your hands tightly against his chest. You looked up and met his eyes, they were filled with a lust and determined need, but still a dull hint of pain and sadness lingered behind them…<p>

Your (e/c) eyes widened when his lips crushed against yours, the kiss was rough and fuelled by urgency.  
>"Bucky!" you gasped barely managing to pull away. A noise erupted from his throat that told you he acknowledged your protests, yet he continued on anyway. Taking a tight hold of your arms, Bucky pinned them to the wall. You were sure he was about to rip off your arms from the amount of strength he was using, but to your surprise his lips became softer and he deepened the kiss. It was… odd… you had a limited knowledge of kissing, but what you did know was that emotions were definitely capable of being conveyed, and this instance was no different. Bucky's kiss was a proverbial rollercoaster… lust, desire, anger, pain… every emotion you could think of was present. His lips moved to your neck as he pressed you harder to the wall, a soft gasp left your lips and you had to hold back a delicate moan that began to stir in your throat. All of a sudden released your arms and broke the kiss, leaving the both of you panting slightly.<p>

Bucky's forehead came to rest on your shoulder, your hands soothingly tangled in his brown locks, trying to soothe his obviously dishevelled emotions.  
>"I-I'm sorry, (Name)… what HYDRA did to me…" your face turned towards him slightly, he winced at the memories flashing in his mind. "-I find hard to control myself sometimes… especially when strong emotions are involved…" his brown eyes looked up to you before he pulled away and moved to the other side of the closet, choosing to face away from you.<br>"Bucky…" you murmured, touching his back softly. "You don't need to apologise…" you said in a calming tone, moving your hand to his shoulder and turning him around to face you. He still avoided your gaze. You pouted lightly, placing your hands on both of his cheeks and forced him to look at you. "I mean it… I know it's not your fault. Steve and Nat told us about what happened to you," involuntary tears pricked at the edges of your eyes, why were you so emotional…? "I'm amazed that you're sane after what they did to you…" your breath hitched and tears started to fall from your eyes as you recalled the story Steve had told you. The vivid imagery you had in your head mixed with the video reports S.H.I.E.L.D had received… You were quick to drop eye contact with Bucky and removed your hands from his face to wipe the stray tears away. Damn it. You were an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.; you should have been able to control yourself much better than this… Not to mention that he probably thought you had some sort of mental issue now… A warm hand running through your hair brought you back to earth. Your blurry vision made it hard to make out Bucky's reaction clearly, however, when he pulled you to his chest you were sure that he wasn't nearly as irritated or confused by your emotions as you were.

You both stood there like that till your time was up. Thankfully the tears had dried up, and, though Bucky had no reason or duty to continue holding you, he did and you were more than thankful. The warmth of his body was pleasant against your own, as was his earthy scent and slow beating heart. Footsteps from outside grew nearer,  
>"The Seven Minutes must be up…" Bucky murmured, did he sound slightly disappointed, or was your mind playing a trick on you…? You pulled your head away from his chest,<br>"Too bad…" you said before rising to your tip-toes and placing a soft kiss on his cheek. A knock from the door echoed loudly in the small closet, and Steve poked his head in,  
>"Aaaaw Capsicle! You're supposed to throw the door open and surprise them!" Tony whined.<br>"Time's up guys," Steve said, allowing you some time to separate before opening the door completely and letting you out.

The stories Steve had told you were true, both the good, and the bad. But really, what is the good _without_ the bad? Dull. A life filled with nothing to compare happiness to would be exceedingly dull and boring, and you knew you felt nothing of the kind while with Bucky.


	5. Bucky - EXPLICIT VERSION-

**WARNING. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON. MEANING, IT HAS GRAPHIC AND IN-DEPTH DESCRIPTIONS OF SEX. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

* * *

><p>"Seven Minutes in Heaven ~ Bucky EXTENDED VERSION" – Avengers (and Loki) x Reader<p>

Just as your hand passed through the threshold of the bag a loud knock echoed through the lounge room, making you flinch and pull your hand back.  
>"Are you expecting someone?" Nat asked Tony. He shrugged,<br>"I am!" Steve shot up and headed towards the door. Everyone looked questionably at the blonde man.  
>"You are?" Tony said, crossing his arms smiling, obviously bemused by the situation. Steve knew very few people outside of the group, he had spoken of a few others he had either met or reconnected with recently, but you had certainly not met them. You all looked among yourselves; Thor and Loki were the only ones to not quite understand your confusion.<br>"Yes," he replied, opening the door. Everyone leaned in so they had a clear view of the door, it wouldn't have looked quite so ridiculous if it was subtle, but it was far from it. Clint and Tony moved to lean over the edge of the three seater couch, Natasha had turned around almost completely to see passed the both of them, Bruce had meandered closer to you, and Thor and Loki looked between themselves for a moment before doing the same as Bruce had. The two men that stepped through the door were slightly shocked to have all of the eyes in the room focused on them. Steve shut the door and turned, smiling at his friends,  
>"This is Sam," he gestured to the smiling dark-skinned man standing to his left, "and this is James, but everyone calls him Bucky." He continued, gesturing to the stoic man to his right. "You've both already met Natasha, and this is Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Thor Odinson, Loki Laufeyson and (First Name) (Last Name)." everyone said hello and either waved or nodded when their name was called, Sam and Bucky's eyes lingered on each person for a moment, but when Steve came to you, Bucky's eyes stopped on you for a longer time than anyone else. His seemingly cold gaze caused a flutter of butterflies to enter your stomach, and a soft blush to form on your cheeks. Tony cleared his throat, breaking the sudden silence.<br>"Gentlemen, we were just about to play a very sophisticated game of Seven Minutes in Heaven. Would you care to join us?" The billionaire said in a British accent whilst sweeping his hand through the air, which his Clint square in the face causing him to fall onto Natasha who was less than pleased. Tony let out an unsympathetic laugh and climbed down from the couch. You face-palmed, great first impressions Tony…  
>"How would that work exactly?" Sam said, walking forward with a sceptical laugh, Steve and Bucky following behind.<p>

Clint took it upon himself to explain the rules, Sam agreed of his own free will, Bucky on the other hand needed a little encouragement from Steve, but he did eventually agree to join the game. Sam and Bucky each put an item into the bag, and, of course, you weren't allowed to know what items they chose.  
>"Okay, (Name), now that that is settled, it's time to meet your fate!" Tony said, shoving the small bag of goodies in your face. You sighed and reached in. A small, cold metallic disk hit the tips of your fingers first, so you decided that that was what you were going to take. When your hand emerged from the bag, a small, old fashioned coin sat squarely in your palm.<br>"Erm…" you flipped the small coin over, "Is it Steve…?" you asked Tony.  
>"Pffft Nah, the Capsicle's item is way funnier than that. That belongs to tall dark and terrifying over there." He replied with a smile while pointing to Bucky. Your eyes moved to Bucky, he gave Steve an unsure glance before the blonde man nudged him towards you. His chocolate brown eyes locked with yours as Clint shoved you both towards the closet<p>

The already confined space mixed with Bucky's imposing stature made you feel claustrophobic. His apparent need for silence didn't feel right to you either; it left a quiet tension between the both of you…

You shifted your weight from one foot to another, the loose tile beneath you and the squeaking of your shoes seemed far louder than they should have been.  
>"Erm… I think there's a-," your hands waved around in the dark until you found what you were looking for. Soft click sounded and you were graced with the emanating white light from the bulb above you, "-Light!" you said with a smile. Bucky looked towards you for a moment before refocusing on your surroundings. Did he really detest being in the closet with you…? You raked your fingers through your (hl) (h/c) hair nervously and bit your lower lip while slowly fiddling with the small disk in your other hand. "U…Um, Bucky…" you started; his intense gaze met your own.

You weren't sure how long you were staring, but you found yourself unable to look away… You didn't know the man in front of you, even if you had been told most of the details of 'The Winter Soldier' incident, but just from a single look, you felt like you knew his entire story, the sorrow, pain and loss, the happiness, friendship and the torture. Being an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., you had learnt early on to detach yourself from people you didn't know, and even some that you did, but this… this was a completely foreign feeling…  
>"(Name)…?" he said in a deep, husky voice that sent a shiver down your spine. You regained your composure and shook your head to clear your mind, which earned an ever-so-slightly concerned look from Bucky.<br>"I-um… I believe this is yours" you held out the coin. He glanced at it for a moment and shook his head,  
>"You can keep it," he said. Your head tilted to the side slightly,<br>"Are you sure…?" you asked, spinning the cool metal between your fingers once more. Bucky nodded. He certainly seemed nice... You smiled brightly at him, hoping to invoke a more emotional response, and slipped the coin into your pocket. You could have sworn a pale blush formed on his cheeks.

After that you had made it your mission to get Bucky talking more, you started with general things, favourite foods, colours and what not. Once you found yourselves capable of a casual conversation, the nervous tension in your stomach began to ease.

You giggled,  
>"So even after all of these years Steve still owes you money?" you laughed louder, "so much for Mr. Goodie-two-shoes act he puts on. He must owe you hundreds in interest!" You exclaimed, even earning a chuckle from Bucky,<br>"Yes, and that coin was his too, so I'll accept it as a down payment," he grinned, before a pained look washed over his features. Your arm reached forward without a thought,  
>"Are you alright…?" you said, gently touching his arm. Bucky pulled away from you and stumbled over his own feet. "Bucky!" you called, attempting to catch him before he fell to the ground, only, he didn't fall. He caught himself just in time and wrapped tightly around your waist, pulling you tightly to his chest. You gasped loudly as the cool touch of his metal arm spread to your skin. "B-Bucky…" you said, holding your hands tightly against his chest. You looked up and met his eyes, they were filled with a lust and determined need, but still a dull hint of pain and sadness lingered behind them…<p>

Your (e/c) eyes widened when his lips crushed against yours, the kiss was rough and fuelled by urgency.  
>"Bucky!" you gasped barely managing to pull away. A noise erupted from his throat that told you he acknowledged your protests, yet he continued on anyway. Taking a tight hold of your arms, Bucky pinned them to the wall. You were sure he was about to rip off your arms from the amount of strength he was using, you tried to pull away from him, but his superior strength and physic prevented you from moving. The next moment Bucky slammed you hard against the wall; his body now flush against his own. You struggled against his grip, the metal of his robotic arm cut into your skin and tears of pain slid down your cheeks.<p>

A choked sob left your throat the moment Bucky stopped for air. His chest was heaving and he had broken out in a very fine sweat. His eyes were glazed over and unfocused, but he was staring directly at you, no, that's not right, he was staring directly _through_ you. More and more sobs built in your throat as Bucky's hands roughly forced your legs around him. You struggled against him, kicking and thrashing as best you could, but there was nothing you could manage against his strength. However, between his body pinning you to the wall several feet from the ground, one hand holding your wrists above your head, and his hand at your throat, there was little use, you were doing nothing more than burning energy.

Suddenly a glimmer of hope appeared. The door opened slightly, the light from the other room flooding the closet.  
>"BUCKY!" Steve called loudly while pulling him away from you and threw him from the closet. You were sent tumbling to the ground, but quick as a flash Steve pulled you to your feet and wrapped his strong arms around your shoulders.<p>

It took Thor and Steve to completely restrain Bucky. He was led away to a medical room that Tony had built into the tower after New York, and he and Bruce began running scans on Bucky. Nat bandaged your bleeding arm and put a Band-Aid on your neck where Bucky's nails had dug into the skin. The game had been 'postponed' until a later date, however you could tell that you wouldn't feel completely comfortable in a closet again. You didn't blame Bucky for any of it, and your feelings were only strengthened when you overheard Bruce in the hallway,  
>"His mind was wiped and stayed that way for year's Steve…" he paused, mulling over his words, "It wasn't intentional, (Name)'s presence probably triggered the loss of control with a simple gesture which would have also been unintentional… He just isn't quite accustomed to everything yet, so it's to be expected that remnants remain-," Bruce's gaze moved to you, he sighed and moved with Steve further down the hallway.<p>

Everyone else had moved on, Thor had been asked to stay near Bucky just in case something else happened, Loki had lost interest in the doings of the group and Nat was putting the First Aid box away, the only one you hadn't seen since the incident was – Clint suddenly jumped over the back of the couch and took a seat next to you. He talked with you for a few minutes before you finally gathered the courage to ask him the question that had been in the back of your mind,  
>"Could you please take me to see him?" your voice cracked slightly. The question made Clint stop talking, leaving his mouth slightly agape. "Clint, please…" the man beside you eyed you for a moment, searching for hesitation, nerves or uncertainty, but he found none. He took a deep breath and exhaled loudly,<br>"I don't think anyone else will let you in there… but… once everyone settles down, I can definitely get you in." he said with a soft smile.

Clint had kept his word, after everyone cooled off he led you to the room Bucky was in. You were more than glad when you walked in to a nearly empty room. Had Thor still been there it would have become really awkward really quickly. But it was only Bucky, lying on the bed, staring at the fluorescent white light above him. You walked in, Clint following closely behind you. Your were quick to turn, shove him back out the door, thank him and close the door again, making sure to lock it in case he found it necessary to try and follow you again. If they really needed you, then they could either pick the lock or break the door down. The latter you were sure Thor was more than capable of.  
>"Bucky…?" you said softly, stepping forward, however, his attention remained fixed on the light. You kept walking forward until you were a few feet from the bed and tried again, "Bucky…"<br>"Please… you shouldn't be in here…" his eyes flicked to you, just looking at you caused his breathing to strain, you stopped for a moment, clenching one hand in the other, before closing the gap between the two of you.  
>"Bucky, I–," you were cut off when he suddenly shot up and pulled you down to the bed, pinning you there with him directly above. But it wasn't like before… His grip wasn't choking or painful, just sturdy. It was an attempt to warn and scare you… Well, that was how it started, slowly his grip began to tighten and his eyes clenched shut in pain. After the initial flicker of panic that hit your stomach, you calmed, "Bucky… stop…. I trust that you won't hurt me…"<br>"(Name)… you should leave…" he barely whispered. "I don't want to be around you if…" he trailed off. You freed your arms from his hold allowing you to gently run your fingers along his jaw-line and cheek.  
>"Bruce said that my presence caused the relapse… but… when I asked you to stop jut now, you did…" Bucky's eyes met yours.<br>"What are you saying?" he asked, his voice a mixture of hope and desperation. Your hand moved to hold his whole cheek in your palm.  
>"That…" you thought for a moment. What did you mean? Then it hit you, "maybe I can stop the relapses…" you thought aloud, immediately his gaze dropped, clearly unsatisfied with your answer.<br>"That would work, were you not the _cause_ of the episodes…" he sharply pulled away from you. You let out a quiet sigh and sat up, before moving closer to Bucky. He flinched away from you initially, however, the more you insisted and attempted to pull him back towards you, the more he was willing to allow you closer.

Eventually he gave up his protests and you moved onto his lap. Knowing he had no say in the matter, he chose to rest his chin on your shoulder and wrap his arms around your waist.  
>"What do I do that causes the episodes…?" you asked. He muttered something unintelligible into your hair. "Hmm?" you spun around to face him; however it made the position you both were in rather awkward, so you instead decided to sit on Bucky's lap with your legs either side of his with your hands on his chest. Which, had you been in your right mind, would have seemed like a bad idea, but as your mind was focused on Bucky, your judgement was slightly impaired.<br>"T-this…" he stuttered, a soft blush covered his cheeks as his hands trailed up your thighs, coming to rest on your hips. He avoided your eyes. He was determined, and focused on something… Preventing another episode…? No, you could visibly see a change in him when that happened… A sad smile pulled at the corners of your mouth.  
>"I have an idea." You whispered shyly into his ear while pushing Bucky's torso to lay flat on the bed. As you pulled away from his ear, he looked to you questioningly, you responded with a gentle kiss on his cheek.<br>"(Name)…" he said sternly. You sat up straight, straddling his waist while softly holding him down.  
>"Trust me…" you replied, gently sliding your hands down his chest.<p>

You started slow, running your hands over his broad chest, kissing and sucking softly on his neck, all of which earned low, lusty groans from Bucky. As he grew more relaxed with your being above him he allowed his hands to search your body. His large, coarse hands moved up the sides of your thighs and over your waist, they then slid to your back and pulled your chest to his. After this seeming act of encouragement, your touches became bolder. You ran your hands under his shirt, the warmth of his stomach soothing your own nervousness and gently nipped at his neck playfully. When you pulled away from Bucky, he followed and captured your lips. You smiled, gently running your fingertips along his stubble covered chin before tugging at the ends of his shirt. He was tentative about removing it, but you eventually got your way, and he removed it.

The job HYDRA did on his arm was amazing, the skin seamlessly joined to the shining metal, however, when your eyes settled on it, Bucky looked away and as your fingers gingerly skimmed across the boundary of the two contrasting substances. Your other hand softly turned his head back to face you, and you placed a tender kiss on his lips, which he was more than willing to deepen.

Bucky's arms once again engulfed you and pulled you tightly against his body. A slowly igniting fire sparked between you, the warmth of his body surged through you, and each steady touch from him sent a fast moving tingle through your entire body. You couldn't wait any longer. But you had to go slow to make sure Bucky was comfortable… But you wanted him, _now_. Your hands lowered to the buckle of his belt. You succeeded in undoing the first button before his hands took a hold of your shoulders, preventing you from moving anymore.  
>"(N-Name), no!" he growled. You looked back up to him; his eyes were serious and pleading with you to stop.<br>"You get nervous about being close with people, or, apparently, physically attracted to them… I'm guessing it's because you're afraid something will trigger a relapse, but the nervousness only makes it worse. Bucky I know you won't hurt me, so please. Let me do this for you…" Your hands lifted to his, giving him an encouraging and supportive squeeze. He hesitated for a moment, before releasing your shoulders, allowing you to continue.

You slid from the bed to your knees, directly in front of him and pulled his impressive manhood from his pants. Just from your gentle touch, Bucky's length began twitching slightly. You felt compelled to lean forward and take the tip in your mouth, and that is exactly what you did. Bucky's breath hitched and he sat up more. When you took more of his length into your mouth the man above you moaned and groaned in pleasure and you soon found your hand moving to your own warmth. Bucky's metal hand tangled itself in your hair, making the bobbing movements smoother, as the other skilfully removed your shirt and teased your breast beneath the fabric of your lace bra. A soft moan came from your throat sending the vibration straight through Bucky's manhood making him growl lustfully. Your fingers began to move against the small bud between your lower lips, your breathing quickened and had your mouth not been full, you were sure you would have been groaning in pleasure and gasping for air. The groans coming from the man above you only succeeded in turning you on more, and you were sure that from the way he moved his hips that he felt the same.

Suddenly Bucky's metal hand tightened against your scalp, a sharp, shooting pain shot through your head. He was pressing you further and further onto his manhood, when he allowed you to slide back you took that moment and pulled all the way off of him,  
>"B-Bucky!" You cried out softly as your hand moved to your still painful head. When he realised your pain he released you completely and shifted back from you.<br>"T-this is why I thought this was a bad idea…" he panted, combing his hand through his hair. You rubbed your head; the pain was almost completely gone. You stood and gently placed your hand under his chin, pulling his lips to yours softly,  
>"Please don't stop this now…" you pleaded while keeping your lips barely an inch from his and manoeuvring to once again straddle his lap. You reached for his metal hand and gently placed it between your legs. The stark contrast between your warm, wet womanhood and his metal fingers made you jump to begin with, however, as his fingers began to mimic your movements from before, the more you melted into his touch. A loud moan echoed through your throat as you slowly ground your hips against Bucky's hand and began once again stroking his still hard cock.<p>

You were suddenly thrown onto the plush bed, and Bucky crawled on top of you. Almost in the same movement he had managed to pull your bra and panties off of you and had his own throbbing pleasure pressed against you. You had to supress a chuckle, apparently he wasn't all that difficult to coerce… You bent your legs, allowing him access to your wet core. He gently pressed the tip against your lips, a low groan emitting from his throat as he did, before he thrust into you.

The initial shock of his size within you made you gasp loudly, Bucky immediately stopped to ensure you were okay. You just managed a nod between the intense waves of pleasure. When he began to move within you, you were left completely speechless, your body wracked with loud moans and immeasurable amounts of pleasure. Bucky's thrusts became harder and more abrupt; he was biting back moans and holding tightly onto the sheets of the bed. You bucked your hips against him and pulled his lips to yours. You moaned into his mouth and tried your best to stop the screams of pleasure from leaving your throat. The warmth of Bucky's body against yours was impossible to explain, it felt like a fire had completely engulfed your body, the areas between your legs, and where ever Bucky kissed were ridiculously hot, had it been any other situation, you would have hated it, but Bucky's presence made the entire experience amazing.

Bucky grabbed your hip and pulled them up from the bed, pressing his strong manhood as deep as it would reach.  
>"Bucky!" you moaned loudly as his mouth found your hardened nipple, which, to your disappointment, he released.<br>"Am I hurting you?" he breathed huskily. A very fine layer of sweat covered both of you bodies, making his skin glisten ever so slightly in the fluorescent light. You bit your lower lip, forcing a needy whimper to stay in your throat and shook your head.  
>"P-please…" you pulled your hips from Bucky's slightly before pressing them back together, "d-don't stop… don't stop... ngh, please…" your hand inadvertently moved to your breast, missing Bucky's teasing. The man above you moved one hand to your thigh to hold your hips together, and forcibly pinned your hand to the bed while returning his mouth to your breast, sucking and teasing the nipple with his tongue and teeth.<p>

Your breathing began to race again, but the stillness of his hips didn't feel right. Sure, he filled you completely, but the lack of friction still left you wanting. Bucky could sense this and began thrusting harder than before.

Your mind went completely blank. You only acted on the senseless need within your loins, which cause you to moan and jerk your hips against Bucky's. He placed your lower section back down and tangled his now free hand in your (h/l), (h/c) hair before moving his lips to lock with yours. A low growl erupted from Bucky's throat as your nails dug into his back, you broke away for air. Your muscles began to clench. Damn it, already? You didn't want any of it to end. The touches, the friction… all of it was rapidly hurling you towards the edge, and you knew that it would eventually drive you off the edge, but not yet. Just a little longer, Bucky's thrusts lost their rhythmic timing and became more wild, just a little more, his hands searched over every inch of your exposed skin, jut – your muscles relieved their tension, bringing your orgasm down on you hard. You screamed Bucky's name and arched your back against him. Your climax pushed Bucky off of the edge as well, he plunged himself deep inside of you before releasing.

Nothing but heavy breathing filled the room, Bucky had collapsed to your side and attempted to regain his composure,  
>"Tell me… do you think I'll cause anymore relapses…?" you asked, turning to face him. Bucky's smile made giggle, it was somewhere between goofy and seductive, not too much of either though. His strong arms wrapped around you.<br>"No. I definitely don't think you'll be the cause anymore…" he buried his face in your hair and breathed in your scent.  
>"Good…" you murmured with a happy smile.<p> 


	6. Loki -PG-13 Version-

"Seven Minutes in Heaven ~ Loki" – Avengers (and Loki) x Reader

The bag was filled with so many different items. You could tell that one was an action figure of some description, another was a flimsy piece of card, but there was something else… it felt like a plush toy… Well… How much trouble could a plush toy get you into? You closed your eyes as your hand tightened around its soft fur and pulled it out. It was… your eyes opened. A moose…? No, it was… A reindeer…? Your brows furrowed… you fiddled with it in your hands until you noticed the word 'LOKI' written crudely across its small butt in permanent marker. You couldn't help but snicker because it was both cute, and because Loki was going to be less than happy about it. You now knew what Bruce had meant when he first returned with Tony and Clint, though, you couldn't help but wonder where they had retrieved the toy from...  
>"Damn…" Tony said, seeing your choice for the first time. He sighed softly, lifting the plush toy and your hand in the air for everyone to see. "Reindeer games, you're up!" he hollered over his shoulder to Loki, who appeared quite content to continue sitting in the corner, reading a book. His emerald eyes lifted to you, an eyebrow raised. He had apparently lost interest in the game the moment it started. You answered his unspoken question by lifting the reindeer toy up. Loki sighed irritably and grumbled something under his breath. Did Loki's attitude change because of the toy, or because he was less than thrilled to go in the closet with you…? And not only that, but why did the latter bother you so much?<p>

Having taken too long to move, Tony employed Thor to force Loki to stand and walk. The younger brother obviously resisted the elders attempts, but suddenly Thor threw Loki over his shoulder and dumped him next to you. "Okay, in you go!" Tony said, ushering you both the rest of the way and slamming the closet door.

When the door closed and the darkness enveloped you both, your nerves kicked in. You lost the ability to see Loki, and, let's face it; he wasn't the most trustworthy person you knew. Holding anxiously onto the reindeer toy you had decided to call 'Lil' Loki', you stepped back to ensure you didn't tread on the 'God of Mischief's' foot, but you only succeeded in tripping over fallen coats, and running straight into him.  
>"S-sorry," you apologised and tried to pull away, however Loki's grip on you tightened.<br>"If I am stuck playing this stupid Midguardian game, you should at least make it interesting for me." He purred into your ear, sending a tingle down the length of your spine, and causing your breath to hitch. He let out a half-hearted laugh. He placed his free hand beneath your chin and lifted your face towards his, "You are _too_ easy love…" he cooed before pressing his warm lips harshly to yours.

Almost immediately warmth spread through you. Loki used his superior strength to stand you up straight, lift you so your legs were wrapped tightly around his middle section, and press you into the wall with his body. Wait... was it the wall, or door? You could have sworn you heard someone snickering on the other side… The thought didn't linger too long as the small closet began to heat up and clouded your mind. A soft groan passed your lips as Loki moved from your lips to your neck, gently sucking on every piece of tender skin he could find and yet somehow still managing to maintain a constant presence on your skin, which only succeeded in tantalising you more. You dropped the stuffed reindeer on the ground and tangled one hand in his raven hair while the other clenched the fabric on his shoulder tightly. He stepped forward slightly, pinning you tightly against the wall with his body which allowed him free use of his hands and, _God_, could he use them.

One stayed on your thigh, rubbing small circles with his thumb as the other, without restriction or hesitation, wandered up your side slowly, and came to rest on your breast, which he, every once and while, would squeeze or knead, earning lusty moans from you. Your face flushed a shade of red you were sure impossible, but the slight embarrassment didn't stop your sudden need for the man before you. Loki pulled away from your neck, relieving your desires a little, and chuckled.  
>"See (Name)?" he said before sharply tugging your (hc) hair down, causing your head to snap upwards quickly, his face barely an inch from yours. "You're. T_oo_. Easy…" he breathed darkly before reigniting the assault on your mouth. It was rough and harsh to begin with, but as time passed it became deep, even passionate … His tongue passed freely between your lips, allowing the two pink muscles to meet. Your eyes began to close as you became more accustomed to the kiss, your muscles relaxed against his frame and you laced your arms around his neck. Loki sensed your comfort and smirked in the kiss. Was his only goal to make you feel like a fool for allowing him to touch you? If you had the strength to push him away in that moment, you would have, however you instead opted for the next best thing you could think of. Make him want _you_ more.

Your hand moved to the side of his neck, and you somehow managed to pull away from the kiss. You could feel the raven-haired man's questioning gaze on you, even if you couldn't see him completely. You smirked and allowed your tongue to trail down the skin on his neck. You moved your hand back so it was once again tangled in his hair as the other gingerly trailed over his chest.  
>"Mimicking me won't do muc-," a loud groan caught in his throat as you started to suck on his skin and put more pressure on his hips with your own, only to remove the pressure a second later. You continued this movement a few times, moving from his neck, collar bone and lips as you deemed fit. Thankfully it had the desired effect; Loki gave in to his bodies need and moaned into your ear. You couldn't tell if Loki was displeased or not because the next moment he ripped you away from his neck and held your hips still.<p>

His breathing was slightly staggered, and his green eyes looked deeply into your own (e/c) ones.  
>"What was that you were saying…?" you said with a smug grin. Loki smirked and gingerly trailed the line of your jaw with his fingertip.<br>"Perhaps I was mistaken," he said, putting almost all of his weight against you, your bodies moulded together almost perfectly and allowed the heat of his body to mix with the pressure that had already been building within your own body. You had to keep calm… breathe. A soft moan passed your lips are you felt Loki's hand begin to move closer and closer to the warmth between your thighs. How could it be that this gentle touch was able to set a flame within you that burnt brighter than all of his other gestures combined? You bit your lower lip, wanting to supress a moan that built in your throat. "Do you yield?" he whispered huskily a shiver ran through you. You wanted to so badly… but you couldn't give him that satisfaction… no… you wouldn't… Loki began to gently nibble on your earlobe as his hands started their aimless wandering again,  
>"Yield, (Name)…" you breathing was beyond ragged, soft mewling noises left your throat of their own will. "(Name)," you were at your breaking point. Never in your entire life had a man made you want him so much. Again the raven haired man began to knead your breast and pressed his hips into you even more.<br>"L-Loki, ye-,"  
>"TIMES UP!" Clint yelled while opening the closet door, and, just as you had feared before, you were not pinned against a stable wall, but the door. Clint quickly jumped backwards as you tumbled backwards with Loki above you. You didn't even need to look around to know that everyone in the room had a bemused look on their face (especially Tony and Clint), well… except for maybe Steve, who you guessed would have a look that combined embarrassment and shock. Loki pulled your mind back to him with a gentle touch of your lips. He leant down and whispered,<br>"Perhaps I was wrong… But perhaps not… Shall we continue this later in my room to figure out which it was…?" A deep blush settled on your cheeks. Before you could muster the words to reply Loki stood, straightened clothes and hair, and returned to his book. You stayed lying on the floor for another minute or two before Clint lifted you to your feet and sat you next to Nat, who, begrudgingly, took her turn.

Throughout the rest of the night you found your eyes continuously moving towards Loki, he had caught you staring on more than one occasion, and when he did, a smirk would tug at the corners of his mouth to which a blush on your cheeks would reply. Damn that God of Mischief…

~Extended Ending~

… But… Perhaps accepting his offer wouldn't be so bad…


	7. Loki - EXPLICIT VERSION-

**WARNING. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON. MEANING, IT HAS GRAPHIC AND IN-DEPTH DESCRIPTIONS OF SEX. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

* * *

><p>"Seven Minutes in Heaven ~ Loki EXTENDED" – Avengers (and Loki) x Reader<p>

The bag was filled with so many different items. You could tell that one was an action figure of some description, another was a flimsy piece of card, but there was something else… it felt like a plush toy… Well… How much trouble could a plush toy get you into? You closed your eyes as your hand tightened around its soft fur and pulled it out. It was… your eyes opened. A moose…? No, it was… A reindeer…? Your brows furrowed… you fiddled with it in your hands until you noticed the word 'LOKI' written crudely across its small butt in permanent marker. You couldn't help but snicker because it was both cute, and because Loki was going to be less than happy about it. You now knew what Bruce had meant when he first returned with Tony and Clint, though, you couldn't help but wonder where they had retrieved the toy from...  
>"Damn…" Tony said, seeing your choice for the first time. He sighed softly, lifting the plush toy and your hand in the air for everyone to see. "Reindeer games, you're up!" he hollered over his shoulder to Loki, who appeared quite content to continue sitting in the corner, reading a book. His emerald eyes lifted to you, an eyebrow raised. He had apparently lost interest in the game the moment it started. You answered his unspoken question by lifting the reindeer toy up. Loki sighed irritably and grumbled something under his breath. Did Loki's attitude change because of the toy, or because he was less than thrilled to go in the closet with you…? And not only that, but why did the latter bother you so much?<p>

Having taken too long to move, Tony employed Thor to force Loki to stand and walk. The younger brother obviously resisted the elder's attempts, but suddenly Thor threw Loki over his shoulder and dumped him next to you. "Okay, in you go!" Tony said, ushering you both the rest of the way and slamming the closet door.

When the door closed and the darkness enveloped you both, your nerves kicked in. You lost the ability to see Loki, and, let's face it; he wasn't the most trustworthy person you knew. Holding anxiously onto the reindeer toy you had decided to call 'Lil' Loki', you stepped back to ensure you didn't tread on the 'God of Mischief's' foot, but you only succeeded in tripping over fallen coats, and running straight into him.  
>"S-sorry," you apologised and tried to pull away, however Loki's grip on you tightened.<br>"If I am stuck playing this stupid Midguardian game, you should at least make it interesting for me." He purred into your ear, sending a tingle down the length of your spine, and causing your breath to hitch. He let out a half-hearted laugh. He placed his free hand beneath your chin and lifted your face towards his, "You are _too_ easy love…" he cooed before pressing his warm lips harshly to yours.

Almost immediately warmth spread through you. Loki used his superior strength to stand you up straight, lift you so your legs were wrapped tightly around his middle section, and press you into the wall with his body. Wait... was it the wall, or door? You could have sworn you heard someone snickering on the other side… The thought didn't linger too long as the small closet began to heat up and clouded your mind. A soft groan passed your lips as Loki moved from your lips to your neck, gently sucking on every piece of tender skin he could find and yet somehow still managing to maintain a constant presence on your skin, which only succeeded in tantalising you more. You dropped the stuffed reindeer on the ground and tangled one hand in his raven hair while the other clenched the fabric on his shoulder tightly. He stepped forward slightly, pinning you tightly against the wall with his body which allowed him free use of his hands and, _God_, could he use them.

One stayed on your thigh, rubbing small circles with his thumb as the other, without restriction or hesitation, wandered up your side slowly, and came to rest on your breast, which he, every once and while, would squeeze or knead, earning lusty moans from you. Your face flushed a shade of red you were sure impossible, but the slight embarrassment didn't stop your sudden need for the man before you. Loki pulled away from your neck, relieving your desires a little, and chuckled.  
>"See (Name)?" he said before sharply tugging your (hc) hair down, causing your head to snap upwards quickly, his face barely an inch from yours. "You're. T_oo_. Easy…" he breathed darkly before reigniting the assault on your mouth. It was rough and harsh to begin with, but as time passed it became deep, even passionate … His tongue passed freely between your lips, allowing the two pink muscles to meet. Your eyes began to close as you became more accustomed to the kiss, your muscles relaxed against his frame and you laced your arms around his neck. Loki sensed your comfort and smirked in the kiss. Was his only goal to make you feel like a fool for allowing him to touch you? If you had the strength to push him away in that moment, you would have, however you instead opted for the next best thing you could think of. Make him want _you_ more.

Your hand moved to the side of his neck, and you somehow managed to pull away from the kiss. You could feel the raven-haired man's questioning gaze on you, even if you couldn't see him completely. You smirked and allowed your tongue to trail down the skin on his neck. You moved your hand back so it was once again tangled in his hair as the other gingerly trailed over his chest.  
>"Mimicking me won't do muc-," a loud groan caught in his throat as you started to suck on his skin and put more pressure on his hips with your own, only to remove the pressure a second later. You continued this movement a few times, moving from his neck, collar bone and lips as you deemed fit. Thankfully it had the desired effect; Loki gave in to his bodies need and moaned into your ear. You couldn't tell if Loki was displeased or not because the next moment he ripped you away from his neck and held your hips still.<p>

His breathing was slightly staggered, and his green eyes looked deeply into your own (e/c) ones.  
>"What was that you were saying…?" you said with a smug grin. Loki smirked and gingerly trailed the line of your jaw with his fingertip.<br>"Perhaps I was mistaken," he said, putting almost all of his weight against you, your bodies moulded together almost perfectly and allowed the heat of his body to mix with the pressure that had already been building within your own body. You had to keep calm… breathe. A soft moan passed your lips are you felt Loki's hand begin to move closer and closer to the warmth between your thighs. How could it be that this gentle touch was able to set a flame within you that burnt brighter than all of his other gestures combined? You bit your lower lip, wanting to supress a moan that built in your throat. "Do you yield?" he whispered huskily a shiver ran through you. You wanted to so badly… but you couldn't give him that satisfaction… no… you wouldn't… Loki began to gently nibble on your earlobe as his hands started their aimless wandering again,  
>"Yield, (Name)…" your breathing was beyond ragged, soft mewling noises left your throat of their own will. "(Name)," you were at your breaking point. Never in your entire life had a man made you want him so much. Again the raven haired man began to knead your breast and pressed his hips into you even more.<br>"L-Loki, yes-," you groaned. A smirk graced his lips.  
>"About time…" he growled as a green light surrounded you both. The next moment you were in Loki's room, the moonlight shone brightly through the open window, sending a silver haze bouncing from the silky bed sheets. Loki began walking towards the plush double bed before throwing you into its welcoming softness. Between the thick blankets and super-soft mattress, began sinking into the marshmallow bed. You lifted your torso, leaning against your elbows, to look at Loki; this only resulted in you sinking deeper into the cloud-like bed. You quickly found yourself missing the warmth of his body against yours, but you were more than glad when he crawled above you, albeit slowly. Loki straddled your hip with his hands on either side of your head.<p>

He lingered above of you for a second, his emerald green eyes intensely locked with yours before his hands moved down your sides and his lips met yours. He removed the pressure his hands gave to your body and instead allowed them to wander up the sides of your body, one stopped to tease your breast through your shirt, kneading and pinching the hard bud softly, the other held your wrists completely still above your head. The sensation of Loki above you was completely new and different than while you were in the closet… it was… exhilarating and overwhelming all at the same time. Loki had little restraint while you were in the closet, well, that was what you had thought at least. Now you were sure he was behaving himself while in the confined space.

Loki placed a soft trail of kisses along the small amount of exposed skin on your chest; he then licked and sucked at your neck. You were definitely going to wake up with red marks all over you… As he sucked and nipped he gently traced the skin in his mouth with his tongue, sending a tingling sensation through your core.  
>"Hmmm, Loki…" you purred. A quiet chuckle erupted from Loki's throat. He pulled away slightly and grinned at you. A soft pink coloured your cheeks and in the next instant he roughly claimed your lips between his own. The mixture of your saliva and the heat from the kiss itself was tantalising, and awakened all of your senses to a dizzying level.<p>

Loki broke the kiss and pulled away, a needy moan caught in your throat, he smiled smugly, eyeing your panting and blushing state. His fingertips gingerly slid across your stomach before he took a tight hold of your shirt and ripped it open. The cool night air on your skin was an uninvited shock that sent goose-bumps across all of your bare skin; Loki's soft touches only amplified feeling. He slipped his hands behind you, unhooked your (colour) bra and removed the flimsy undergarment. Immediately your arms moved attempting to cover your exposed breasts, however, Loki caught them before you could cover yourself, and held them tightly against your sides before slowly taking the sensitive bud into his mouth. You gasped softly and clenched the soft bed sheets as his mouth and tongue lapped over your tender nipple. Once he felt your muscles relax, he removed his hands from your arms, opting to tenderly knead the other mound of soft flesh. You disliked the fact that he was still dress, and you, with fumbling fingers, made quick work of Loki's shirt.

You had never seen Loki shirtless before, Thor, Tony and even Steve yes, but not Loki. His muscles were toned perfectly, and, though his stature was more to the slender side, you were still more than capable of being physically dominated. His raven hair in the moonlight took on a deep shade of blue, which contrasted against his pale skin mesmerizingly. Had you been a weaker woman, you were sure you would have been reduced to a drooling, horny mess at his feet just at the mere sight of him. You were grateful that you managed to keep your head… well… for a moment anyway.

Quickly you sat up and locked your lips with Loki's, his arms held you steady by pulling you to his chest. Your lips fought against each other, as did your tongues, and you couldn't help but giggle when Loki moaned from your tender touch of his partially erect manhood.

You palmed his erection slowly, hoping to get him back for all the teasing he had done to you.  
>"(Name)," he groaned huskily, you rewarded him with a gentle squeeze, and relieved some of the pressure in his pants by undoing the zipper. Through the thin, silky boxers you could feel Loki's erect member throbbing at your touch. Your other hand slipped under the slim fabric and gently travelled up and down his length. Loki took this as a sign of wanting to go faster, so he scooped you into his arms and moved you further back on the bed. Because of the way he held you, you could feel the tip of his strong manhood against you, causing a deep blush to cover your cheeks and your body to heat up.<p>

Loki laid you down again and quickly removed what remained of your clothing. So there you lay, starkly naked before the God of Mischief, craving more of his touches and the pleasure you were sure was about to be thrown upon you. Loki's hands moved down your body to your thighs, and separated your legs. He lent down, his tongue making contact with your stomach as his fingers toyed with your wet lower lips. You breathed in sharply as Loki's finger entered you. You felt his lips curl into a smirk and move to your thigh to gently suck and nip at the skin.  
>"L-Loki…" you moaned, intertwining your fingers in his black locks and arching your back slightly, moving your hips against his fingers slightly. He began moving his fingers back and forth, loving the moans that left your mouth and your attempts to get more friction against his hand. You could feel a tight knot form in your stomach and with every passing second of the pleasure that Loki was giving you, the knot constricted more and more. You bit your lip as your moans amplified and echoed down the empty halls. Loki pulled away and stopped his fingers movement, panting ever-so-slightly he kissed and licked his way from your abdomen to your neck.<br>"This may hurt, but I can't wait." He moaned softly into your ear, pulling his pants and boxers down to his knees. You agreed because you weren't quite sure how much longer you would last against Loki's amazing hands and mouth.

The raven haired man sucked greedily on your neck while positioning himself above you. He used one hand to steady you, and the other go guide himself inside of your warmth. To say his size exceeded your expectations was an understatement. Your loud, high pitched gasp filled the room, and your back arched as Loki pushed further into your hot core. When he finally reached his desired depth, he let out a lusty breath. Your own breathing was erratic; he was able to drive you crazy without even moving an inch…

Loki used his hands to guide your legs to rest around his waist before starting to grind his hips against your own. You bit you lips closed to supress the loud moans from leaving your lips, however Loki kissed you hard and forced his tongue into your mouth, putting a stop to any hope of controlling the involuntary sounds coming from your throat. You gave up holding back and moaned into Loki's mouth. Your hands moved hungrily around his body, eventually settling for his back, which you were sure would end up scratched red and sore before the night was out.

Loki started picking up his speed and thrusting deeper, your nails dug into his skin in response. He would remove himself until his tip was barely inside and then plunge back in fiercely. The feeling was amazing, Loki's hands holding you tightly, the heat radiating from his body and the friction and tension building within your womanhood. It was… you couldn't even describe it… You were surprised and slightly disappointed when Loki suddenly decided to pull you so you were straddling his lap. He was still gently grinding against you, and he kept his chest pressed against yours, but now it was up to you to keep the fire a light.

Your hands moved to his collar bone as his rested on your hips, encouraging your movements. You started moving in slow circles at first, but as you became more confident, the movement became more brash and pleasurable for the both of you. Loki's lips returned to their place on your nipple, his hands forcing you to move faster and faster. The moans he allowed to escape sent a pleasurable vibration through the skin of your breast, and when Loki's tongue began prodding the erect bud within his mouth and gently took it between his teeth; he earned a hearty moan from you. The knot in your stomach returned again, it was almost about to snap as lusty moans flew free from both of your throats.  
>"L-Loki!" you called,<br>"(Name)," he groaned over and over again, tightening his hold on you. Hearing him say your name in such a way drove you mad and pushed you over the edge, the rope broke, your vision blurred slightly and you tilted your head back and screamed his name. A few thrusts later, Loki did the same, coming deep within your womanhood.

Both you and Loki fell back against the pillows of the bed. Never had you had an orgasm so intense or purely blissful as you did just then. Your breathing was ragged and every part of you was numb with pleasurable tingle. A dulling throbbing sensation through your loins only heightened the feeling of Loki's warm seed within you. You hadn't thought about the threat of pregnancy before that moment…  
>"As long as it's not an eight-legged horse, I don't think I'll care all that much…" you muttered to yourself. Loki shot you a questioning look, to which you responded with a wide grin and a giddy chuckle.<p>

The warmth within you began to dissipate and the cold night air made the hairs on the back of your neck raise. To escape the cold, you snuggled closer to the God-like man lying beside you. A throaty chuckle left his lips as his arm wrapped around you. The sensation of his skin on yours was different; it wasn't a lusty need you felt, but a pleasant presence that you didn't want to ever leave. You smiled to yourself, nuzzling into his chest, breathing in his scent. Okay… maybe Tony's twisted games didn't always turn out bad… You'd be willing to play them more often as long as you were partnered with Loki, and you hoped he felt the same way. Your worries were put to rest when Loki tightened his hold on you and pulled the covers over the two of you. He stroked your knotted (h/c) (h/l) hair as you gingerly traced patterns on his skin. The rhythmic beating of his heart started lulling you to a deep and well deserved sleep.


	8. Steve - PG-13 Version-

"Seven Minutes in Heaven ~ Steve" – Avengers (and Loki) x Reader

Something in the bag was extremely cold, and the moment it touched your fingertips, you snatched your hand back from the bag. You rubbed the cold spot on your fingers, and looked to Tony,  
>"What on earth is that?" you asked as your brows furrowed slightly. A smirk played on his lips,<br>"You really think I'm going to tell you?" you pouted and reached into the small bag again, determined to find out what it was. You shuffled through the bag again, but you couldn't find the same object. You sighed irritably and shoved more of your arm in the bag,  
>"Come on damn it…"you murmured just as the cool material passed through your fingers again. You smiled in triumph and pulled the small object from the bag.<p>

A small, cold, plastic block lay in your hand. It felt as though it had been frozen, which fogged the plastic slightly, and caused a small amount of water to pool in your hand. You raised an eyebrow, what was it…? Was it a little Tesseract? Did that mean it was Loki…? The thought made you shudder a little. That was definitely not who you wanted it to be. Your eyes inadvertently moved to Steve, before returning to focus on the slight green hue situated in the middle of the block, a soft hue of pink covering your cheeks. You had developed a rather serious crush on Steve since you had first been introduced, and, well… it didn't seem like the infatuation with him would end anytime soon. You forced your eyes and mind to focus back on the small cube, instead of Steve. No way… A green blob soon became visible within the cube. Was… was that a soldier…? It took everything in you not to squeal in joy.  
>"Well Spangles, you appear to be the lucky one tonight." Tony said, pushing you towards the closet, Steve following behind him with a pale tinge of pink covering his cheeks. Just before Tony shut the door, he spoke again, "Now Gramps, I shouldn't have to tell you about protection, but, just in case," he threw a small packet, which you guessed to be condom, at Steve with a wink. The blonde man was about to protest when Tony slammed the door.<p>

The closet was large and empty, excluding you and Steve of course. It made you think that Tony had been planning this for a few hours at the very least, if not the entire day. Steve turned towards you, the small plastic packet still in his hand. You had to supress a laugh, he looked adorably awkward… When he finally noticed your bemused expression, he quickly fumbled with the plastic, before shoving it in his pocket and trying to avoid your gaze. You smiled apologetically and shifted your weight from one foot to the other. Poor Steve, some of the crap Tony and the rest of them gave him... If he had any other type of temperament, he would have knocked the others out _long_ ago. Steve cleared his throat nervously,  
>"U-um… (Name)…" Your eyes snapped back into focus when the blonde man called you.<br>"Yeah?" you replied softly, not wanting to make him anymore uncomfortable than he already was.  
>"The way the game was explained, made it seem like anything could be done in here, right?" He asked. You nodded,<br>"Yeah, and most of the time the two people don't tell the others what happened to make it funnier and more suggestive…" you replied. He shifted awkwardly towards you,  
>"Then, would you maybe consider… a-uh…" It was cutely painful listening to Steve fumble over his words. You stepped forward and kiss his cheek. However, it didn't state your sudden need for him. Your arms wrapped around his neck and you pulled him into a soft, gentle kiss.<p>

It was a bit of a stretch for you to even reach his lips, considering Steve was a good foot taller than you, but eventually his strong arms lifted you up, and his once tense muscles relaxed. Your fingers tangled in his hair as one of his hands slid to your collarbone, gently parting the two of you. You were a little nervous about why he chose to break the kiss, but the warm smile on his face put the nagging question to rest.  
>"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that…" you breathed. Steve chuckled quietly,<br>"S-Same here…" he gently brushed a few stray hairs from your (e/c) eyes before pulling you into a tight embrace. "(Name), I really-," A sound that mimicked snickering caught both your and Steve's attention. You both remained quiet, and, sure enough, whispered muttering and what sounded like a mini-argument was just audible from the other side of the door. You supressed a sigh, pulled out your phone and wrote down what you wanted to say. There was no way you would trust whoever was eavesdropping.

I bet it's Tony.

You turned the screen to show Steve, who nodded. His cerulean blue eyes glanced at the door for a moment, before scanning the rest of the room.  
>"Follow me." He whispered before proceeding to lift himself up to the roof to remove a square of the ceiling. He placed the thin piece of wood in the ceiling cavity before disappearing into the darkness above.<br>"H-hey!" you whispered, moving closer to the dark spot. Suddenly Steve reached down and offered you his hand. You looked up to him sceptically.  
>"You don't trust me?" he asked. Of course you trusted him! You just weren't that fond of small, dark places… Steve could sense your apprehension and continued, "If you'd prefer, we can just stay here." No… it was a nice offer, but you didn't like the fact that Tony, and probably Clint, were eavesdropping… Your expression softened and you reached up for his hand. In a flash Steve managed to lift you up into the ceiling. It was nothing less than you had expected, dark and cramped. There were a few flickers of light coming in from the vent grates of the rooms below which caused the metal of the vents to shine dully in the darkness. A creak from somewhere nearby sent fear ripping through you, and immediately you latched tighter to Steve.<p>

From that point on, Steve had taken it upon himself to carry you bridal style as the two of you crossed the roof.  
>"You really don't need to carry me you know…" you said as your cheeks began to heat up.<br>"It's easier to carry you than try to guide you through the darkness…" he replied, slowing his trot to a slow walk. "This _should_ be my room…" he said to himself while placing you down.  
>"This isn't the first time you've done this, is it?" Steve laughed while knocking a vent grate down into the room below the two of you. He then jumped through the small opening and disappeared into the enveloping light beneath your feet.<br>"(Name), your turn!" he called.  
>"You're kidding, right?" you retorted.<br>"Do you want to stay in the ceiling?" you bit your lip before groaning,  
>"Fine, but I'll probably fall on my butt…" you muttered.<br>"I'll catch you," he said seriously. You couldn't help but smile, his words echoed in your head and managed to settle your nerves. You took a deep breath and jumped down through the threshold.

You weren't quite sure how it happened, it could have been your own awkward jostling after Steve had caught you, or it could have been his own sloppy footwork whilst on the bed, but all you did know was that soon after you felt the safety of Steve's arms surround you, the both of you were plunged into the soft embrace of the mattress beneath you. When your mind finally caught up with what had happened, you were able to... not focus at all… You were frozen, as was Steve. You were straddling his hips with your hands resting on his chest, and you definitely didn't fail to notice the fact that how close you were to his crotch. Steve's hands had settled on your thighs, and a deep shade of red coloured his cheeks. Had it not been a completely and utterly embarrassing situation, you would have made a mental note of how cute he was, but considering the current predicament, it would probably be inappropriate… but that certainly didn't stop you from thinking it.  
>"(N-Name)…" Steve said hoarsely. Your (ec) eyes moved to meet Steve's,  
>"R-Right, s-sorry…" you stuttered. Any normal person would have taken this opportunity to laugh awkwardly and remove themselves from the person below them, you knew that, and, hell, you had even thought about it, but you just <em>could not<em> move. Steve's brows furrowed for a moment, clearly confused as to why you hadn't moved, "I-um…." Your mouth went dry all of a sudden and you couldn't think clearly. "I…" A nagging voice in the back of your mind told you to kiss him. You tried to force the voice back, but your efforts were in vain and the little voice in your head grew and grew until you had no choice but to follow its wishes. Just as Steve was about to say something again, you leaned down to capture his lips in a soft, tender kiss.

You could tell that Steve was a little more than surprised, but after a short moment, you felt his tension lessen. His hands slid from your thighs to your waist, and pulled you tighter against him before guiding you to lie down on the plush bed, and taking up position above you. The spreading warmth of Steve above you send a pleasant tingle through you, and, although he was able to keep a large majority of his weight off of you, the pressure from him was definitely welcomed. Your hands moved to hook around his neck and you were successful in deepening the kiss. It was utter bliss. Well, it _was_ until the sound of the door slamming open broke the two of you apart.

Tony and Clint stood at the entrance of Steve's room, wide eyed and obviously shocked from what they had just walked into. Steve nervously cleared his throat before sitting up straight.  
>"Geez Cap, when I gave you the condom, I never thought you'd <em>actually<em> use it." A deep red blush spread across Steve's cheeks.  
>"Leave him alone Tony…" Nat called from down the hall. Quickly you sat up and tried to straighten out your hair before everyone else descended on Steve's room. "Okay… maybe I was wrong to scold you Tony…" Nat admitted when she walked into the room.<br>"Um…" you started, "how about we go back to the lounge room and finish the game…?" you said, wanting to avoid any conversation about the current situation for as long as possible. Before Tony, or Clint for that matter, had a chance to comment, Natasha grabbed the two of them by the ears, leaving you and Steve alone again,  
>"If the two of you take any longer than five minutes, I can't promise they won't say things…." He called over her shoulder. Your eyes moved to Steve. You really did want to stay, but, knowing Steve's own moral code, and some of the crap you were sure to endure from Tony, it was probably best if the two of you followed the group. You stood up and kissed Steve on the cheek before leaving the room. Maybe playing 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' wasn't as bad as you had thought it would be…<p> 


	9. Steve -EXPLICIT VERSION-

**WARNING. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON. MEANING, IT HAS GRAPHIC AND IN-DEPTH DESCRIPTIONS OF SEX. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.**

* * *

><p>"Seven Minutes in Heaven ~ Steve EXTENDED VERSION" – Avengers (and Loki) x Reader<p>

Something in the bag was extremely cold, and the moment it touched your fingertips, you snatched your hand back from the bag. You rubbed the cold spot on your fingers, and looked to Tony,  
>"What on earth is that?" you asked as your brows furrowed slightly. A smirk played on his lips,<br>"You really think I'm going to tell you?" you pouted and reached into the small bag again, determined to find out what it was. You shuffled through the bag again, but you couldn't find the same object. You sighed irritably and shoved more of your arm in the bag,  
>"Come on damn it…"you murmured just as the cool material passed through your fingers again. You smiled in triumph and pulled the small object from the bag.<p>

A small, cold, plastic block lay in your hand. It felt as though it had been frozen, which fogged the plastic slightly, and caused a small amount of water to pool in your hand. You raised an eyebrow, what was it…? Was it a little Tesseract? Did that mean it was Loki…? The thought made you shudder a little. That was definitely not who you wanted it to be. Your eyes inadvertently moved to Steve, before returning to focus on the slight green hue situated in the middle of the block, a soft hue of pink covering your cheeks. You had developed a rather serious crush on Steve since you had first been introduced, and, well… it didn't seem like the infatuation with him would end anytime soon. You forced your eyes and mind to focus back on the small cube, instead of Steve. No way… A green blob soon became visible within the cube. Was… was that a soldier…? It took everything in you not to squeal in joy.  
>"Well Spangles, you appear to be the lucky one tonight." Tony said, pushing you towards the closet, Steve following behind him with a pale tinge of pink covering his cheeks. Just before Tony shut the door, he spoke again, "Now Gramps, I shouldn't have to tell you about protection, but, just in case," he threw a small packet, which you guessed to be condom, at Steve with a wink. The blonde man was about to protest when Tony slammed the door.<p>

The closet was large and empty, excluding you and Steve of course. It made you think that Tony had been planning this for a few hours at the very least, if not the entire day. Steve turned towards you, the small plastic packet still in his hand. You had to supress a laugh, he looked adorably awkward… When he finally noticed your bemused expression, he quickly fumbled with the plastic, before shoving it in his pocket and trying to avoid your gaze. You smiled apologetically and shifted your weight from one foot to the other. Poor Steve, some of the crap Tony and the rest of them gave him... If he had any other type of temperament, he would have knocked the others out _long_ ago. Steve cleared his throat nervously,  
>"U-um… (Name)…" Your eyes snapped back into focus when the blonde man called you.<br>"Yeah?" you replied softly, not wanting to make him anymore uncomfortable than he already was.  
>"The way the game was explained, made it seem like anything could be done in here, right?" He asked. You nodded,<br>"Yeah, and most of the time the two people don't tell the others what happened to make it funnier and more suggestive…" you replied. He shifted awkwardly towards you,  
>"Then, would you maybe consider… a-uh…" It was cutely painful listening to Steve fumble over his words. You stepped forward and kiss his cheek. However, it didn't state your sudden need for him. Your arms wrapped around his neck and you pulled him into a soft, gentle kiss.<p>

It was a bit of a stretch for you to even reach his lips, considering Steve was a good foot taller than you, but eventually his strong arms lifted you up, and his once tense muscles relaxed. Your fingers tangled in his hair as one of his hands slid to your collarbone, gently parting the two of you. You were a little nervous about why he chose to break the kiss, but the warm smile on his face put the nagging question to rest.  
>"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that…" you breathed. Steve chuckled quietly,<br>"S-Same here…" he gently brushed a few stray hairs from your (e/c) eyes before pulling you into a tight embrace. "(Name), I really-," A sound that mimicked snickering caught both your and Steve's attention. You both remained quiet, and, sure enough, whispered muttering and what sounded like a mini-argument was just audible from the other side of the door. You supressed a sigh, pulled out your phone and wrote down what you wanted to say. There was no way you would trust whoever was eavesdropping.

I bet it's Tony.

You turned the screen to show Steve, who nodded. His cerulean blue eyes glanced at the door for a moment, before scanning the rest of the room.  
>"Follow me." He whispered before proceeding to lift himself up to the roof to remove a square of the ceiling. He placed the thin piece of wood in the ceiling cavity before disappearing into the darkness above.<br>"H-hey!" you whispered, moving closer to the dark spot. Suddenly Steve reached down and offered you his hand. You looked up to him sceptically.  
>"You don't trust me?" he asked. Of course you trusted him! You just weren't that fond of small, dark places… Steve could sense your apprehension and continued, "If you'd prefer, we can just stay here." No… it was a nice offer, but you didn't like the fact that Tony, and probably Clint, were eavesdropping… Your expression softened and you reached up for his hand. In a flash Steve managed to lift you up into the ceiling. It was nothing less than you had expected, dark and cramped. There were a few flickers of light coming in from the vent grates of the rooms below which caused the metal of the vents to shine dully in the darkness. A creak from somewhere nearby sent fear ripping through you, and immediately you latched tighter to Steve.<p>

From that point on, Steve had taken it upon himself to carry you bridal style as the two of you crossed the roof.  
>"You really don't need to carry me you know…" you said as your cheeks began to heat up.<br>"It's easier to carry you than try to guide you through the darkness…" he replied, slowing his trot to a slow walk. "This _should_ be my room…" he said to himself while placing you down.  
>"This isn't the first time you've done this, is it?" Steve laughed while knocking a vent grate down into the room below the two of you. He then jumped through the small opening and disappeared into the enveloping light beneath your feet.<br>"(Name), your turn!" he called.  
>"You're kidding, right?" you retorted.<br>"Do you want to stay in the ceiling?" you bit your lip before groaning,  
>"Fine, but I'll probably fall on my butt…" you muttered.<br>"I'll catch you," he said seriously. You couldn't help but smile, his words echoed in your head and managed to settle your nerves. You took a deep breath and jumped down through the threshold.

You weren't quite sure how it happened, it could have been your own awkward jostling after Steve had caught you, or it could have been his own sloppy footwork whilst on the bed, but all you did know was that soon after you felt the safety of Steve's arms surround you, the both of you were plunged into the soft embrace of the mattress beneath you. When your mind finally caught up with what had happened, you were able to... not focus at all… You were frozen, as was Steve. You were straddling his hips with your hands resting on his chest, and you definitely didn't fail to notice the fact that how close you were to his crotch. Steve's hands had settled on your thighs, and a deep shade of red coloured his cheeks. Had it not been a completely and utterly embarrassing situation, you would have made a mental note of how cute he was, but considering the current predicament, it would probably be inappropriate… but that certainly didn't stop you from thinking it.  
>"(N-Name)…" Steve said hoarsely. Your (ec) eyes moved to meet Steve's,  
>"R-Right, s-sorry…" you stuttered. Any normal person would have taken this opportunity to laugh awkwardly and remove themselves from the person below them, you knew that, and, hell, you had even thought about it, but you just <em>could not<em> move. Steve's brows furrowed for a moment, clearly confused as to why you hadn't moved, "I-um…." Your mouth went dry all of a sudden and you couldn't think clearly. "I…" A nagging voice in the back of your mind told you to kiss him. You tried to force the voice back, but your efforts were in vain and the little voice in your head grew and grew until you had no choice but to follow its wishes. Just as Steve was about to say something again, you leaned down to capture his lips in a soft, tender kiss.

You could tell that Steve was a little more than surprised, but after a short moment, you felt his tension lessen. His hands slid from your thighs to your waist, and pulled you tighter against him before guiding you to lie down on the plush bed, and taking up position above you. The spreading warmth of Steve above you send a pleasant tingle through you, and, although he was able to keep a large majority of his weight off of you, the pressure from him was definitely welcomed. Your hands moved to hook around his neck and you were successful in deepening the kiss. It was utter bliss. Well, it _was_ until the sound of the door slamming open broke the two of you apart.

Tony and Clint stood at the entrance of Steve's room, wide eyed and obviously shocked from what they had just walked into. Steve nervously cleared his throat before sitting up straight.  
>"Geez Cap, when I gave you the condom, I never thought you'd <em>actually<em> use it." A deep red blush spread across Steve's cheeks.  
>"Leave him alone Tony…" Nat called from down the hall. Quickly you sat up and tried to straighten out your hair before everyone else descended on Steve's room. "Okay… maybe I was wrong to scold you Tony…" Nat admitted when she walked into the room.<br>"Um…" you started, "how about we go back to the lounge room and finish the game…?" you said, wanting to avoid any conversation about the current situation for as long as possible. Before Tony, or Clint for that matter, had a chance to comment, Natasha grabbed the two of them by the ears, leaving you and Steve alone again,  
>"If the two of you take any longer than five minutes, I can't promise they won't say things…." He called over her shoulder. Your eyes moved to Steve. You really did want to stay, but, knowing Steve's own moral code, and some of the crap you were sure to endure from Tony, it was probably best if the two of you followed the group. You stood up and moved to the doorway, it probably would be best if the two of you followed the group… but… Your hand moved to the door handle, and you pulled it shut before locking it, stopping any unwanted or unannounced visitors from entering again.<p>

When you turned back to face Steve, you saw clear confusion adorning his features.  
>"(Name)…?" he asked as you started towards him. How were you going to phrase it…? You fingers nervously clutched the bottom of your shirt.<br>"S-Steve… I know that your _very_ old school with certain things… but… I-uh…" you stopped barely a foot in front of him. "If you want to…" your trailed off, too embarrassed to finish your sentence. So, instead of continuing to stutter over your words, you chose a more physically obvious route, and once again straddled Steve's lap. Your hands gently hooked over his shoulders, and you bit your lip, anxiously awaiting his response.  
>"(Name), I… I haven't… done this before…" his warm hand moved up your side slowly,<br>"Then we can take it slow…" Suddenly his blue eyes snapped up to yours, a hint of worry and uncertainty glimmered within the cerulean orbs. "I-If you want to, that is…" You started to feel like a complete idiot for offering yourself to Steve… of anyone in the entire tower, he was probably the last person to engage in something like this… and of all the people in the tower, he was the only one you had ever considered doing this with. Doubt and humiliation began to nag at the back of your mind, and you started to pull away from Steve, only to find his sudden rock hard grasp on you inescapable. He gently dragged you closer to him and kissed up your neck gingerly,  
>"I didn't say I didn't <em>want<em> to… I just…" a deep red flush covered his face. He didn't have to finish the sentence for you to know what was wrong, he was unsure of _how_ or _what_ to do. Your fingers gently passed through his silky blonde locks, and you kissed from his cheek down to his chiselled chest, unbuttoning the first few centimetres of his shirt. A low groan came from Steve's throat whin your hands moved to his lower abdomen. His hand tenderly massaged one side of your neck before he removed you from his chest, and your lips met in a heated kiss.

Your lips only broke apart when Steve tried to remove your shirt, and as it always happen in a moment such as this, your shirt became stuck around your head, but after a moment of tugging from Steve, the fabric came loose, and you pressed your nearly bare chest against Steve's own and resumed the kiss. Steve's hands roamed freely over your body, gently teasing your tender flesh as they went, and even going as far as to actually softly knead your breast. A sharp gasp forced itself from your throat when he tenderly squeezed your nipple. Taking this as a sign to move a little further forward, you allowed one hand to trail over his semi-hard manhood. Even through the layers of fabric, you could tell the gentle touch sent a wave of pleasure through Steve, more low groans erupted from his throat and his muscles tensed slightly. The fact that you still had pants on began to irritate you, they were stiff and didn't allow you free movement. In short you decided that they _had_ to go. You ripped your hands away from Steve and unfastened the constraints of your pants. Steve's hands wandered across your stomach and tangled in your (h/c) hair as he tenderly kissed and licked down your neck, stopping every once in a while to suck on your flesh.

Finally you were free of your pants, but the spreading warmth within you was becoming unbearable.  
>"S-Steve," you gasped as his lips found their way to your breast. You couldn't take it anymore; the emptiness of your womanhood grew exponentially and sent a ripple of nausea into your stomach. You unbuttoned Steve's pants as you gently positioned two of Steve's fingers at your entrance<br>"(N-Name)…" Steve moaned with a deep blush spreading over his cheeks. You kissed him softly and pushed his fingers into your wet core as your free hand removed the fabric covering his member, before your fingers brushed against, then took a tender hold of, his erect manhood. The both of you groaned wantonly while trying to adjust to the others physical presence.  
>"Steve!" you gasped sharply as his large fingers shifted within you, sending a jolt of pleasure through your lower regions.<br>"S-Sorry… D-did I hurt you?" he asked, trying to pull away. You held onto his wrist and rested your forehead on his broad shoulder,  
>"N-No," you panted, "God, Steve, <em>please<em> do it again," you pleaded while palming his erection and grinding your hips against his hand. A low moan emitted from Steve's throat in response. He hesitantly used his free hand to guide your hand from his wrist, to meet with the other already on his manhood, before starting to rapidly move his fingers in and out.

Your senses opened wholly. The cold night air stung your flesh, but not in an unpleasant way, the warmth and presence of Steve was exhilarating, and the moans coming from the both of you echoed loudly in the room. Your stomach muscles started to become tighter and tighter, and, even though Steve's fingers were pushing you closer to your climax, they weren't enough.  
>"S-Steve," you moaned, slowing your hand movements along his length. He removed his fingers slowly and gently brushed the hair from your eyes with the other hand,<br>"Is something wrong…?" he was breathing almost as hard as you were.  
>"N-No!" you tried to steady your breathing, "B-but… do you think we could…" your already heated face warmed even more as you moved your wet and awaiting womanhood to meet the tip of Steve's manhood. The blonde man groaned and bucked his hips forward, unintentionally pushing his large member deeper into you.<p>

Adjusting to Steve's size took a little longer than you had thought it would.  
>"G-Geez… the Super-Soldier Serum enhanced <em>every<em> aspect, didn't it…?" you half laughed and tried to moved your hips against Steve's, but the overwhelming pleasure and pressure coming from your nether regions stopped you. Steve's muscular arms wrapped around you and gently laid you down, somehow he managed to keep his manhood deep inside of you, which you were more than pleased with. He kissed down your neck softly, and finally relieved the pressure on your breasts by removing your (colour) bra. One of his hands began to roughly massage the mound of flesh on your chest as the other held your hips steady. He thrust in slightly before pulling out almost all of the way, only to thrust deeper into you again a second later. You arched your back as your legs wrapped around Steve, and your hands clenched the bed sheets as moans flew freely from your throat. The blonde man groaned and captured your lips in a hot, messy kiss. Your tongues danced and fought against each other for a moment before you had to break apart from air. You were glad that Steve didn't have to slow his thrusts, in fact, you were almost sure they had become faster and harder than before.

The tension from before returned to your stomach with a vengeance, the need for pleasure and friction caused your hips to buck upwards. Your hands moved to Steve's broad back, and your nails sunk into his flesh, it didn't seem to bother him much though. Your breathing became faster and faster, which slowly developed into full blown screaming moans, until finally the thin rope holding the floodwaters back broke, sending a continuous wave of pleasure through your entire being. You gasped loudly when you regained control of your body, a steady throb of pleasure still trickled through your body as Steve continued to thrust. It only took a moment for his orgasm to pass through him as well.

You were left, panting and slightly sweaty. Had it been any other situation, you would have hated the feeling, but, the low hum of the pleasurable tingle emitting from your abdomen was absolutely wonderful. Your muscles relaxed and you sunk deeper into Steve's bed. Steve on the other hand remained hovering above you, and gently kissed your neck.  
>"Do we have to go back…?" you asked lazily as Steve eventually moved to lie down next to you.<br>"Not if you don't want too…" he murmured back, wrapping his arms around your waist.  
>"Ya' know Cap, I gave you a condom for a reason…" Tony's voice blasted over an intercom. Your eyes widened before you buried your face in Steve's chest.<br>"Oh God… please tell me you disabled the security camera when you moved in…" you whispered to Steve. The fact that he didn't reply right away made the nerves in your stomach worsen.  
>"… I didn't know he <em>had<em> cameras in our rooms…" he replied. You sighed and, in a moment of strengthened resolve, you stood up and tried to find the camera. Whoever was watching the two of you had seen you naked already, and, while it was still overwhelmingly embarrassing, you just pushed the fear and embarrassment to the back of your mind.

When you caught sight of the red blinking light, you pounced, and ripped the camera from the wall. You placed it down on the floor, making sure that the lens was facing the wall just in case it had a built in battery, and returned to Steve.  
>"Now we can stay here without worry of interruption…" you said with a smile. Steve mimicked your smile and opened his arms, waiting for you to fall into them which you most certainly did.<br>"Sounds good to me…" Steve said, tightening his hold on you slightly. It would definitely be an interesting night…


	10. Natasha -PG-13 Version-

"Seven Minutes in Heaven ~ Natasha" – Avengers (and Loki) x Reader

Your fingers fumbled through all the different items and sighed. This was ridiculous… a stupid childish game, and you swore to yourself that if you picked Tony, you were going to kill him. Your hands suddenly locked around something small. Whatever it was, it would do… You sighed softly and retrieved your hand from the bag. What was that…? Your brows furrowed and you gently prodded the small black spider toy with your index finger. The small spider, which you had assumed to be a toy made an abrupt movement in your hand. You gasped and flicked your wrist, hoping to fling it from your hand. Everyone else in the room let out a gasp or surprised sound, or, in Clint's case, a rather girly shriek, and backed away from the spider, which scampered away exceedingly quickly.

To say that you were shaken from that would have been an understatement,  
>"Okay (Name), there's <em>nothing<em> else in the bag, Tony was telling the truth," Bruce said, glancing to a still very offended looking Tony.  
>"<em>Thank you<em>!" he exclaimed, glaring at you. Bruce offered you the bag again, but for the umpteenth time tonight, you shook your head.  
>"Nope. No way. Not gonna do it." You stated dully, lifting your hands up to form a make-believe wall.<br>"I don't even know why you're getting her to pick another item. (Name) already has one," Nat said, approaching the three of you. You shot her a questioning look,  
>"What?" You, Bruce and Tony asked at the same time. The red head offered you a sly, conniving smile, which you mimicked when you finally realised her plan.<br>"Yeah Tony, I already have my item!" you sang happily. Tony paused to contemplate your words, but Bruce picked up on your plan automatically.  
>"Okay… But I can't promise you both wont escape the suggestive comments or innuendo's…" Tony and Clint suddenly gasped loudly and turned their grinning faces to you and Nat.<br>"You two are-," before Clint had a chance to finish his sentence, Natasha's hand wrapped around your wrist and she pulled you into the closet. Just before you both passed through the door to the dark closet, Nat turned and winked as the boys, when you saw their reactions, you couldn't help but laugh. A dark hue of red spread over both Steve's and Bruce's cheeks, Loki chuckled softly and Clint wolf whistled loudly as wide grins cracked over Tony's and Thor's faces.  
>"Thanks Nat…" you said with a relieved sigh once the two of you were left alone. She laughed softly,<br>"No problem…" she replied.

The both of you sat in the closet, talking and laughing happily. However, soft murmuring and the sound of shuffling feet on the other side of the door. Both you and Nat looked towards the door questioningly when it slowly opened.

Thor, Tony and Clint peered in, with Loki, Bruce and Steve moving to get a better view from the background. A roaring chorus of 'aaaw' echoed in the once silent room.  
>"Brother Tony you said they would be-," quickly Tony turned and covered Thor's mouth with his hand, before nervously looking over to you and Natasha. You weren't sure about Nat, but you were definitely giving him a less than pleased look. The red haired woman stood up first, and you followed not too far behind. However, just before you were able to escape the closet, Tony blocked your way, a large, scheming grin covering his face.<br>"Nuh-uh Ladies, not until we get to see some _action_…" he said, crossing his arms. Nat cocked a brow,  
>"You think <em>you<em> can keep _me_ in here?" she asked, malice intent in her tone. Tony laughed,  
>"Not on my own, but <em>we<em> can." He replied triumphantly while gesturing to Thor and Clint. You both groaned.  
>"Do you want to just do it and not have to deal with all of that…?" you asked flatly, waving your hands in the group's direction. Natasha thought over your offer for a moment before sighing,<br>"Fine…" she said, turning to you.

You were a few inches away from Nat; you could still see Tony, Thor and Clint out of the corner of your eye. Their excited and intense gaze was making you exceedingly nervous. You allowed your muscles to slump, and you pulled away, earning loud, disgruntled groans from most of the guys outside of the closet.  
>"This is too weird…" you murmured. Natasha let out a soft, irritable sigh and grabbed hold of your arm and pulled you into a kiss. It was definitely… different from any kiss you'd ever had before. Nat's lips were extremely soft and tender in comparison to a guy's, and her scent was gentle and floral with minor hints of spice. Her hand moved to your waist and pulled your body to hers. Her slightly superior bust pressed against your own, sending a strangely pleasurable sensation through your entire being. Nat's tongue gingerly ran across your bottom lip. At first you were hesitant to allow her access, but you gave in eventually, and moved your hands to her back. You were ashamed to admit it, but when she pulled away to softly suck on your lips and skin you could have sworn a small moan caught in your throat. Your lips met again, deeper than before as her hands gently ran down your sides.<p>

As quick as the kiss had begun, it ended. Nat pulled away, leaving a surprising cold tremor rippling down your form, and forced her way out of the closet. You cleared your throat and turned towards the door. Tony and Clint were grinning like mad men, Thor and Loki's mouths were slightly agape, but slowly formed into pleased smiles, and Bruce was looking away with a faint blush on his cheeks while using one of his hands to cover Steve's eyes.  
>"Well…" you started, "I think that puts an end to Seven Minutes in Heaven…" you walked out the closet door, not failing to notice several of the semi-pitched tents within some of the guy's trousers.<p> 


	11. Natasha -EXPLICIT VERSION-

"Seven Minutes in Heaven ~ Natasha" – Avengers (and Loki) x Reader

Your fingers fumbled through all the different items and sighed. This was ridiculous… a stupid childish game, and you swore to yourself that if you picked Tony, you were going to kill him. Your hands suddenly locked around something small. Whatever it was, it would do… You sighed softly and retrieved your hand from the bag. What was that…? Your brows furrowed and you gently prodded the small black spider toy with your index finger. The small spider, which you had assumed to be a toy made an abrupt movement in your hand. You gasped and flicked your wrist, hoping to fling it from your hand. Everyone else in the room let out a gasp or surprised sound, or, in Clint's case, a rather girly shriek, and backed away from the spider, which scampered away exceedingly quickly.

To say that you were shaken from that would have been an understatement,  
>"Okay (Name), there's <em>nothing<em> else in the bag, Tony was telling the truth," Bruce said, glancing to a still very offended looking Tony.  
>"<em>Thank you<em>!" he exclaimed, glaring at you. Bruce offered you the bag again, but for the umpteenth time tonight, you shook your head.  
>"Nope. No way. Not gonna do it." You stated dully, lifting your hands up to form a make-believe wall.<br>"I don't even know why you're getting her to pick another item. (Name) already has one," Nat said, approaching the three of you. You shot her a questioning look,  
>"What?" You, Bruce and Tony asked at the same time. The red head offered you a sly, conniving smile, which you mimicked when you finally realised her plan.<br>"Yeah Tony, I already have my item!" you sang happily. Tony paused to contemplate your words, but Bruce picked up on your plan automatically.  
>"Okay… But I can't promise you both wont escape the suggestive comments or innuendo's…" Tony and Clint suddenly gasped loudly and turned their grinning faces to you and Nat.<br>"You two are-," before Clint had a chance to finish his sentence, Natasha's hand wrapped around your wrist and she pulled you into the closet. Just before you both passed through the door to the dark closet, Nat turned and winked as the boys, when you saw their reactions, you couldn't help but laugh. A dark hue of red spread over both Steve's and Bruce's cheeks, Loki chuckled softly and Clint wolf whistled loudly as wide grins cracked over Tony's and Thor's faces.  
>"Thanks Nat…" you said with a relieved sigh once the two of you were left alone. She laughed softly,<br>"No problem…" she replied.

The both of you sat in the closet, talking and laughing happily. However, soft murmuring and the sound of shuffling feet on the other side of the door. Both you and Nat looked towards the door questioningly when it slowly opened.

Thor, Tony and Clint peered in, with Loki, Bruce and Steve moving to get a better view from the background. A roaring chorus of 'aaaw' echoed in the once silent room.  
>"Brother Tony you said they would be-," quickly Tony turned and covered Thor's mouth with his hand, before nervously looking over to you and Natasha. You weren't sure about Nat, but you were definitely giving him a less than pleased look. The red haired woman stood up first, and you followed not too far behind. However, just before you were able to escape the closet, Tony blocked your way, a large, scheming grin covering his face.<br>"Nuh-uh Ladies, not until we get to see some _action_…" he said, crossing his arms. Nat cocked a brow,  
>"You think <em>you<em> can keep _me_ in here?" she asked, malice intent in her tone. Tony laughed,  
>"Not on my own, but <em>we<em> can." He replied triumphantly while gesturing to Thor and Clint. You both groaned.  
>"Do you want to just do it and not have to deal with all of that…?" you asked flatly, waving your hands in the group's direction. Natasha thought over your offer for a moment before sighing,<br>"Fine…" she said, turning to you.

You were a few inches away from Nat; you could still see Tony, Thor and Clint out of the corner of your eye. Their excited and intense gaze was making you exceedingly nervous. You allowed your muscles to slump, and you pulled away, earning loud, disgruntled groans from most of the guys outside of the closet.  
>"This is too weird…" you murmured. Natasha let out a soft, irritable sigh and grabbed hold of your arm and pulled you into a kiss. It was definitely… different from any kiss you'd ever had before. Nat's lips were extremely soft and tender in comparison to a guy's, and her scent was gentle and floral with minor hints of spice. Her hand moved to your waist and pulled your body to hers. Her slightly superior bust pressed against your own, sending a strangely pleasurable sensation through your entire being. Nat's tongue gingerly ran across your bottom lip. At first you were hesitant to allow her access, but you gave in eventually, and moved your hands to her back. You were ashamed to admit it, but when she pulled away to softly suck on your lips and skin you could have sworn a small moan caught in your throat. Your lips met again, deeper than before as her hands gently ran down your sides.<p>

As quick as the kiss had begun, it ended. Nat pulled away, leaving a surprising cold tremor rippling down your form, and forced her way out of the closet. You cleared your throat and turned towards the door. Tony and Clint were grinning like mad men, Thor and Loki's mouths were slightly agape, but slowly formed into pleased smiles, and Bruce was looking away with a faint blush on his cheeks while using one of his hands to cover Steve's eyes.  
>"Well…" you started, "I think that puts an end to Seven Minutes in Heaven…" you walked out the closet door, not failing to notice several of the semi-pitched tents within some of the guy's trousers.<p>

You had chosen to retreat to your room, lest you be badgered by Tony for a ridiculous amount of details. It was just a stupid kiss! No big deal. You lay back on your bed and stared at the ceiling before nervously biting your lower lip. If it weren't a big deal, then why couldn't you get the images and sensations out of your mind? You closed your eyes and took a deep breath in as the imaginary presence of her skin returned to you...

Only this time you weren't back at the entrance to the closet... This time she was above you, gently trailing her fingers over your throbbing womanhood and nipping at the skin of your neck and covered breast. The overwhelmingly cold air that stang at your skin was unbearable. To combat the invading chill, you began to run your hand over your thighs, torso, breasts, _everywhere_ just to feed your insatiable need to warmth, before one hand finally slipped down to your dripping entrance.  
>"Nat!" you gasped aloud as the spreading warmth of pleasure hit you. Your free hand moved to your breast and started kneading the soft mound of flesh.<p>

More gasps and moans caught in your throat as your hips moved against your hand. You wanted her. You wanted her to touch you, kiss you and _fuck_ you until the early hours of the morning. A sharp, wanton moan escaped your throat as you imagined Nat, completely naked above you, rubbing and pressing her own clit into yours. Gently you slipped a finger into your womanhood,  
>"Hmmm... Nat..." you groaned as you moved your fingers for the first time.<br>"You know..." Immediately your eyes shot open. It was... The red haired woman slowly came into your line of vision before she slowly lowered herself over you. "If you told me how badly you wanted me, I would have gladly obliged..." she murmured softly while running her hands over your chest and down to your wanting womanhood.

The next thing you knew, her lips were pressed tightly to yours, and her ample bosom pinned you down against your bed. You felt your entrance get just that much wetter. Slowly her fingers grazed against your lower lips before gently prodding against your slick entrance. A low needy moan left your lips, giving Nat a chance to slip her tongue into your mouth. It was... surreal. You couldn't believe she was _actually_ there... It was like some kind of wonderful dream. Her hands moved to spread your legs wider than they already were, forcing the mini shorts you had changed into raise on your thighs to all but turn into underwear, which you _weren't_ wearing.

You were both still clothed, but Nat took the opportunity she had to rock her hips against your own, sending a short but powerful wave of pleasure through you. You sat up and deepened the kiss, but suddenly the red haired woman pulled away and moved towards the end of your bed to retrieve a... bag? You sat up slowly and crawled over to Nat. She was - - Oh _God_. You could have sworn you came just from the sight of her.

Nat had pulled a large, double ended dildo from the bag and had started sucking on one end. One of your hands slowly slipped back down to gingerly flick and play with your clit. The red haired woman then removed the toy from her mouth before coaxing you to lie back on the bed. You ran your hand through her silky hair as she trailed the slightly damp toy over your stomach. Your lips met for a moment before she moved down your body.

Oh so slowly Nat pressed the oversized sex toy into you. A low, wonton groan left your lips as it reached depths within you that you didn't think possible. Once Nat was sure the toy was in as far as it would go, she bent the other end upwards and lowered herself onto it. She took so much of the length within her that your clits were nearly touching. Almost at the same time you and Nat started moving your hips.

The mixture of the large dildo stretching your inner walls and the stunning view of Nat bouncing and moaning caused your muscles to start tightening. Her breasts moved in time with her movements as her hands roamed over your body. It was overwhelming. You felt your hips jerking uncontrollably. You wanted more of her. Between bucks, you sat up as you pulled her down to meet your lips. Your hand moved to gently knead one of her breasts as the red haired woman slid her hands down your sides.

One of Nat's hands moved to your clit and she gently teased the sensitive bud. You could feel yourself nearing your end, and the tightening feeling in your stomach was only amplified by the fire building in your nether regions. It started to overwhelm your mind. You moaned freely and arched your back against Nat's movements whilst gripping the messy sheets. That was when your mind went blank, and your climax washed over you in waves of complete and utter bliss.

Natasha followed suit soon after, leaving you both breathless and slightly damp from sweat. You rolled onto your side and tangled your limbs with a more than willing Nat.  
>"Ladies..." J.A.R.V.I.S. chimed in. Both of you went rigid. Oh crap... what did he want? "Mr. Stark, Barton, Laufeyson and Odinson would like to give you their gratitude for the show you have been kind enough to offer them." Nat chuckled softly.<br>"Who told you to tell us this?" she asked.  
>"Doctor Banner." You smirked and then looked at Nat.<br>"Be sure they know we appreciate their thanks, and will be more than happy to give them a _personal_ show the first time we get a chance." The darkness in your voice got your point across easily, and from the look in Nat's eyes, she agreed with your unspoken plan. They would definitely pay for ruining such a perfect moment, and perving on you during sex, in the worst way possible. There would probably be no escape for them either; Nat would make sure of that.


	12. Tony -PG-13 Version-

"Seven Minutes in Heaven ~ Tony" – Avengers x Reader

You cautiously slipped your hand into the bag and fumbled with a few items, some soft and warm, others rock hard and freezing cold… Why were there so many items? You mentally groaned and chose to pick the next item that you touched, which just so happened to be a thick card of a ridiculously muscular man, with the words 'Super Hunk' written in red cursive over the bottom. Oh, and of course there was Tony's face photo-shopped over the original picture. Your (e/c) eyes lifted from the small card to a grinning Tony.  
>"Well, well, (Name), guess who the lucky girl is tonight?" he sang happily. You forced back the blush on your cheeks. Tony may have been a complete dick at times, but he was an attractive dick that always had troubles with keeping his hands to himself, even if he was in a relationship at the time.<p>

You begrudgingly followed an excited Tony into the closet, but before he had a chance to close the door, you caught the door and looked out directly to Bruce.  
>"I can trust you, right?" you called. The brunette man laughed softly and nodded, removing his glasses. You smiled and was about to thank him for watching out for you when you were suddenly pulled backwards and the door slammed shut behind.<p>

It took you a moment to take in everything that had happened. Tony's arms were tight around your waist, his hands held your arms completely still, your back was pinned to his chest, and his chin hooked over your shoulder, allowing him complete access to your neck and ear.  
>"You can trust me (Name)…" Tony whispered seductively, making you shudder. He then ran his hands down your sides and pulled your hips to meet his own. You turned your head to try to protest against Tony's advances, only to be immediately assaulted by Tony's lips. It was a surprise, but then not at the same time. You had come to expect such things from Tony, and, though the initial shock was still the same, you knew it would pass quickly; he would grow bored, as he always did.<p>

But… something was different. Tony didn't pull away with his trademark smirk, no, this time he pressed you harder into the wall as his hands roughly trailed all over your body. Before you knew it Tony had spun you around so your back was flush against the wall, and your chest was pressed tightly to his. A soft moan escaped your throat as his warm hand slipped under your (colour) shirt and bra to gently tease and knead your breast. You felt Tony smirk in the kiss. The knowledge that he was enjoying himself was both irritating and oddly pleasurable.

You heard someone else's voice enter the lounge room. That familiar strong yet feminine tone; it was Pepper. A voice in the back of your mind reminded you that _she_ was his partner… and that what you were doing was wrong. You forced Tony away from you and held his chest at an arm's length. There was a moment where he looked confused, but as the silence between of you continued and the conversation between Pepper and the other Avengers became more audible, he came to realise the reason for your hesitation.  
>"Don't worry, Pepper is-," before he could finish his sentence, you shot him a sceptical look that stopped him.<br>"You're dating Pepper, and even if no one can see or hear us, I don't want to do something that will make me feel guilty… or something that gets my hopes up…" Your voice was barely above a whisper, and your hold on Tony's shirt tightened slightly. His hand ran through your hair and settled on your neck.  
>"Just give me a chance…" he whispered, leaning closer to softly kiss your temple. "I promise you won't regret it…" One of his hands moved to your breast and the other to the curve of your lower back. You <em>wanted<em> to say no, you _should_ have said no… but you just couldn't. All of your will power drained out of you, and you could do nothing but submit to Tony's advances.

Without any further protest from you, Tony's lips met with your own again, sending a pleasurable shock of adrenaline through your system. Your fingers tangled in his messy hair as his hands moved to raise your thigh against his hip. His tongue softly slipped into your mouth as he fully lifted you up and pinned you between the wall and his own body.

There was an insatiable heat that started to grow within your body. You rolled your hips forward slightly, eliciting a low, wanting moan from the billionaire. Tony's lips suddenly moved to your neck and trailed over your collar bone, sucking and nipping as they went. A soft groan built in your throat, but you refused to let it sound. You didn't want Tony to get any satisfaction from your moans. Your hands gently ran down the billionaire's chest and breezed over his lower regions, earning you another want filled moan. He removed his hands, which mean your only support came from the tightness of his body against your own and the wall. When he pulled away, you thought you were going to slip, so your legs tightened around his waist. Tony took this as encouragement to continue, which it _wasn't_… was it? Did… did you actually want him this bad?

You thoughts were interrupted when your blouse was torn open, sending buttons flying around the closet. A breathless gasp escaped your lips when both Tony removed your bra, and the cool air around you hit your exposed skin. The billionaire chuckled softly as his mouth found your pink bud through your lace bra. Your back arched against Tony's chest as a soft moan caught in your throat. God… his hands all over your body, his skilled mouth… it was all too much.  
>"Tony!" Pepper yelled, causing the two of you to break apart. Your (ec) eyes moved to the aggravated red haired woman. Almost immediately Tony dropped you and turned towards an irate Pepper.

When you hit the ground, you momentarily lost sight of Tony, but when you looked back up you saw him chasing the red haired woman.  
>"Pepper, wait!" he called as you slowly stood and made your way out of the closet. You knew Tony loved Pepper, but were you really so insignificant to him that he could drop you so easily to go after her? The next words out of his mouth only solidified that thought in your mind. "It's just a fling, it doesn't mean anything-," Tony started,<br>"Doesn't mean anything?!" you growled in disbelief. The billionaire quickly turned to you, shock adorning his features,  
>"No, (Name), I didn't mean that." He stumbled over his words, flustered with the entire situation.<br>"Oh really!?" Pepper called Tony's attention back to her. Had this been any normal conversation, you would have had to stop yourself from laughing; Tony looked like a lost puppy caught between two doting owners, but your anger and irritation overthrew the humour of the situation. Almost at the same time, you and Pepper groaned in frustration before turning and leaving the lounge room in opposite directions.

Maybe a visit to Tony's secret stash of bourbon would settle your emotions…


	13. Tony -EXPLICIT VERSION-

"Seven Minutes in Heaven ~ Tony EXTENDED VERSION" – Avengers x Reader

You cautiously slipped your hand into the bag and fumbled with a few items, some soft and warm, others rock hard and freezing cold… Why were there so many items? You mentally groaned and chose to pick the next item that you touched, which just so happened to be a thick card of a ridiculously muscular man, with the words 'Super Hunk' written in red cursive over the bottom. Oh, and of course there was Tony's face photo-shopped over the original picture. Your (e/c) eyes lifted from the small card to a grinning Tony.  
>"Well, well, (Name), guess who the lucky girl is tonight?" he sang happily. You forced back the blush on your cheeks. Tony may have been a complete dick at times, but he was an attractive dick that always had troubles with keeping his hands to himself, even if he was in a relationship at the time. Tony grabbed your arm and you begrudgingly followed him into the closet, but before he had a chance to close the door, you caught the door and looked out directly to Bruce and Steve.<br>"I can trust you two to save me, right?" you called. The brunette man laughed softly and nodded, removing his glasses and Steve looked a little confused, which you found ridiculously adorable. You smiled and opened your mouth to thank them for watching out for you when you were suddenly pulled backwards and the door slammed shut.

It took you a moment to take in everything that had happened. Tony's arms were tight around your waist, his hands held your arms completely still, your back was pinned to his chest, and his chin hooked over your shoulder, allowing him complete access to your neck and ear.  
>"You can trust <em>me<em> (Name)…" Tony whispered seductively, making you shudder. He then ran his hands down your sides and pulled your hips backwards to meet his own. You turned your head to try to protest against Tony's advances, only to be immediately assaulted by Tony's lips. It was a surprise, but then not at the same time. You had come to expect such things from Tony, and, though the initial shock was still the same, you knew it would pass quickly; he would grow bored, as he always did.

Only... he didn't... something was different. Tony didn't pull away with his trademark smirk, no, this time he pressed you harder into the wall as his hands roughly trailed all over your body. Before you knew it Tony had spun you around so your back was flush against the wall, and your chest was pressed tightly to his. A soft moan escaped your throat as his warm hand slipped under your (colour) shirt and bra to gently tease and knead your breast. You felt Tony smirk in the kiss. The knowledge that he was enjoying himself was both irritating and oddly pleasurable. You hooked your arms around Tony's neck when you heard someone enter the lounge room. That familiar, strong and yet feminine tone; it was Pepper. A voice in the back of your mind reminded you that _she_ was his girlfriend… and that what you were doing was _wrong_.

You forced Tony away from you and held his chest at an arm's length. There was a moment when he looked confused, but as complete silence fell over the two of you, and the conversation between Pepper and the other Avengers became more audible, he came to realise the reason for your hesitation.  
>"Don't worry, Pepper is-," before he could finish his sentence, you shot him a sceptical look that stopped him.<br>"-your girlfriend," you finished dully. "You're dating Pepper, and even if no one can see or hear us, I don't want to do something that will make me feel guilty… or something that gets my hopes up…" Your voice was barely above a whisper, and your hand clenched into a fist to hold tightly onto Tony's shirt. His hand ran through your hair which came to settle on your neck.  
>"Just give me a chance…" he whispered seductively, leaning closer to softly kiss your temple. "I promise you <em>won't<em> regret it…" One of his hands moved to your breast and the other to the curve of your lower back. You _wanted_ to say no, you _should_ have said no… but you just _couldn't_. All of your will power drained out of you, and you could do nothing but submit to Tony's advances.

Without any further protest from you, Tony's lips met with your own again, sending a shock of adrenaline through your system. Your fingers tangled in his messy hair as his hands moved to raise one of your thighs against his hip. His tongue softly slipped into your mouth as he fully lifted you up and pinned you between the wall and his own body. There was an insatiable heat that started to grow within your body. You rolled your hips forward slightly, eliciting a low, wanting moan from the billionaire. Tony's lips suddenly moved to your neck and trailed over your collar bone, sucking and nipping as they went. A soft groan built in your throat, but you refused to let it sound. You didn't want Tony to get any satisfaction from your moans. Your hands gently ran down the billionaire's chest and breezed over his lower regions, earning you another want filled moan. He removed his hands, which mean your only support came from the tightness of his body against your own and the wall. When he pulled away, you thought you were going to slip, so your legs tightened around his waist. Tony took this as encouragement to continue, which it _wasn't_… was it? Did… did you actually want him that badly that you would unconsciously pretend to slip just to feel him tighter against you?

Your thoughts were interrupted when your blouse was torn open, sending buttons flying around the closet. A breathless gasp escaped your lips when both Tony removed your bra, and the cool air around you hit your exposed skin. The billionaire chuckled softly as his mouth found your pink bud through your lace bra. Your back arched against Tony's chest as a soft moan caught in your throat. God… his hands all over your body, his skilled mouth… it was all too much.  
>"Tony!" Pepper yelled, causing the two of you to break apart. Your (ec) eyes moved to the aggravated red haired woman. Almost immediately Tony dropped you and turned towards Pepper, trying with all of his skill to calm her.

When you hit the ground, you momentarily lost sight of Tony, but when you looked back up you saw him exiting the closer after the red haired woman.  
>"Pepper, wait!" he called as you slowly stood, tied your blouse together and made your way out of the closet. You knew Tony loved Pepper, but were you really so insignificant to him that he could drop you so easily to go after her? The next words out of his mouth only solidified that thought in your mind. "It's just a fling, it doesn't mean anything-," Tony started,<br>"Doesn't mean anything?!" you growled in disbelief. The billionaire quickly turned to you, shock adorning his features,  
>"No, (Name), I didn't mean that." He stumbled over his words, flustered with the entire situation.<br>"Oh really!?" Pepper called Tony's attention back to her. Had this been any normal conversation, you would have had to stop yourself from laughing; Tony looked like a lost puppy caught between two doting owners, but your anger and irritation overthrew the humour of the situation. Almost at the same time, you and Pepper groaned in frustration before turning and leaving the lounge room in opposite directions.

Maybe a visit to Tony's secret stash of bourbon would settle your emotions…

It was nearly 1am when your mind caught up with where your body was; and you didn't feel _any_ better. You let out a long, tired sigh and reclined further back into the soft warmth of the couch. You had heard Pepper and Tony argue earlier in the night, but it had been quiet for hours. You had guessed that they had made up and were… well… doing what Tony does _best_… You rolled your eyes at the mere thought.  
>"Selfish prick…" you muttered, placing the last little splash of bourbon into your cup before taking a sip.<br>"You wouldn't be talking about me, would you?" That voice… that _too cool for school_ voice… You wanted to turn around and smack him across the face, but you had to control yourself… for at least a little while…

When you didn't answer the billionaire took the seat opposite you. It was probably a good choice, if he were next to you it would have made it _that much_ easier for you to strangle him.  
>"Is there something I can do for you?" you asked bitterly, refusing to meet the gaze of his deep brown eyes, but, that didn't stop you from seeing the smirk on his face.<br>"I hope you're happy, Pepper is _pissed_…" Tony spat, but there was a playful note in his tone that just didn't click within your mind at that moment, so you took his statement as a means for irritation. Your mouth fell open slightly. Was he serious?! Was he really blaming you for everything that happened!?  
>"How is it my fault!?" You growled. "You were the one who couldn't keep his hands to himself. You were the one who instigated everything!" Your (ec) eyes moved to Tony who looked completely shocked. Tears pricked at the edges of your eyes as you felt a need to continue. "I'm not just some floozy that you can call on a whim Tony!" your breath hitched as the cool tears finally began to spill down your cheeks.

Tony tried to say something, but you just couldn't look at him any longer. You quickly stood and tried to leave the room, but the billionaire quickly stood and grabbed your arm to stop you. Using your free hand, you wiped away the tears before turning to face the bane of your existence.  
>"What…?" you barked harshly, but the only thing your mind would preserve was the warmth radiating from his touch. It was so nice… <em>too<em> nice. You pushed it to the back of your mind, knowing you had to get away; you had to get away before you did something you would regret… So you pulled against the hold of the billionaire before he even had a chance to speak, however his grip only tightened and he sharply pulled you back towards him,  
>"Damn it (Name) listen, I just-," You couldn't take the heat that managed to intrude deeper into your body, and you did the only thing that you thought would relieve it. You crashed your lips against his, cutting Tony off. Even though you had become accustomed to the strong taste of the alcohol within your own mouth, the tang of whiskey on his breath was almost unbearable, but, you weren't going to back down, you just <em>couldn't<em>. Tony's hands moved to your hips and pulled you tightly against his own before he lifted you up, allowing you to wrap your legs around his waist.

You were wrong… The warmth only increased throughout your body, but it didn't burn like it had before, it was pleasant. You wanted more of it… You cautiously reached down to gently coax Tony's semi-erect member into a state of complete hardness. It took barely a minute and the billionaire was wrapped around your little finger. He was groaning and thrusting forward into your hand. Suddenly Tony broke the kiss and began to suck on your neck, his fingers finding your wet, wanting entrance.  
>"(Name)..." Tony moaned, pressing his fingers into you. Your hold on his manhood tightened as your hips rolled against his hand.<br>"Hurry up and fuck me..." you begged, the haze from the alcohol stopped any normal thoughts from entering your mind. You wanted Tony, and that was all you could think of.

Of course the billionaire gave in to your request. He lowered you onto the seat you were once sitting on before removing the few articles of clothing that separated your bare skin, revealing his arc reactor which cast a bright blue hue over everything the light touched. You sat up as Tony lowered himself to your level and gently pressed his fingers into you. You supressed a moan as you ran your lips over the cool metal of his arc reactor, nearest his skin and once again began to tease his manhood. He then grabbed your hips and angled them until the tip of his member was poised at your entrance. You reached upwards and pulled Tony's lips to meet your own, which only managed to push the tip into your dripping womanhood. It took a moment for you to become accustomed to the billionaires sizeable girth, and once you were comfortable, he began to move.

You groaned as Tony's pace within you began to pick up. Certainly the rumours about him were _very_ true. You knew he was infamous with the amount of women he had slept with, and it had definitely given him enough practice to be considered an _expert_. You tangled your fingers in Tony's brown hair as his skilled tongue entered your mouth. You felt a pressure begin to build within your stomach, and you knew perfectly well what it meant, but you didn't want to finish so quickly. You tried to make Tony slow slightly, but you just couldn't stop your hips from bucking upwards to match his thrusts. His hands moved to your hips and made your jerks upwards that much smoother and deeper. You needed more, more of him, more of _everything_, and when his movements began to slow, you very nearly screamed out in need. Tony then pulled away, removing all but his tip and looked down to you, a smirk playing on his lips.  
>"My, my (Name), you certainly-," You wrapped your legs wrapped around his hips and forced him forward and deeper into you. Having caught him off guard, a loud groan left his lips and he caught himself on the couch before he fell completely onto you. You had to supress a laugh, but once Tony started moving again, you had no trouble swapping your snickers for moans.<p>

The billionaire didn't stop again. He kept his movement steady, firm and deep, and almost immediately you felt the tightness return to your stomach. One of your hands moved to clench the material of the couch, and the other clawed at the back of Tony's shoulder.  
>"Tony!" You called. You felt like the knot in your stomach couldn't possibly get any tighter, and that was when it snapped. Your muscles clenched tightly, and your inner walls constricted against the billionaires twitching member. You were gasping for air, and you were sure your nails had drawn blood from Tony's shoulder. It was by far one of the most intense and amazing climaxes you had ever experienced.<p>

The next few moments were a daze of heaving breathing, shuffling around each other, and finally being drawn into Tony's arms. You were pretty much lying on top of the billionaire due to the size of the couch; cold air stinging your cooling skin,  
>"I was always told not to go to bed angry..." Tony said as his eyes lazily moved to you, "are you still angry with me?" he asked with a quirked brow and a smirk.<br>"No..." you murmured lazily, completely drained. "You know... I was always told angry sex was great... but make-up sex was better... Would you care to test my theory?" you asked with a seductive smile, having immediately regained your lost energy. Instantly Tony scooped you into his arms and started off towards his room.  
>"Most <em>definitely<em>," he replied.

You were definitely in for a long night... Neither you nor Tony would want to be the first one to give in to their bodies need for sleep. Who will win you unspoken wager?


	14. Thor -PG-13 Version-

"Seven Minutes in Heaven ~ Thor" – Avengers (and Loki) x Reader

You supressed a sigh and slipped your hand into the bag. You really didn't care who you chose, as long as it wasn't Tony... or Clint... or Loki... or- - Okay... Maybe you _did_ care who you chose. You took a deep breath in and hoped for the best. Please, please, please, let it either be Steve or Bruce... They were like your protective older brothers, so it definitely wouldn't be awkward at all. Your fingers brushed passed a thick piece of card, well... that was going to have to do... You pulled the card from the bag and completely lost it. It was a picture of Thor during their latest battle, only... it wasn't _completely_ Thor... The picture had been expertly photo shopped, replacing his Asgardian armour with a bright yellow jacket and extremely baggy pants, underneath the image was crudely printed 'Suspend your current actions, my timepiece indicates a necessity for mallets'. It was almost as if J.A.R.V.I.S. had read your mind, because soon after the song began to play in your mind, the AI had decided to pelt the song 'U Can't Touch This' all through Stark Tower.

You were laughing so hard that you felt your knees becoming weak, and very nearly fell to the ground. However, before you hit the ground, Tony caught you and shoved your into the closet, along with the Asgardian Prince. You guessed that someone else picked up the picture and showed it around the room because the next thing you knew, everyone outside of the closet was either laughing or singing along to the ridiculously catchy song.

You slowly felt the giddy feeling drain from you, allowing a realisation to hit you. You were alone and in a dark closet with _Thor_. A nervous knot formed in your chest. He was _extremely_ attractive, and, on more than one occasion, you had found yourself fantasising about the Godly man... but... he would never think of you in the same way... Right? You nervously chewed on your lower lip while attempting to make yourself blend into the darkness, but you could tell straight away that it wasn't working...

You tried to calm your racing heart, but Thor's dominating aura made that nearly impossible. You shifted your weight from one foot to another, trying to stop the nervous energy that had built in your chest. Of all the possibilities you had considered, this wasn't one of them. You didn't want to admit it, but you felt an insatiable need to reach out and touch him, kiss him, _anything_... You mentally slapped yourself. No. Bad (Name), he was with Jane - - but wait... if he was with Jane, why wasn't she with him tonight? You shook your head and chastised yourself, _again_. No. Don't even give yourself a small window' you'll just end up with high hopes and a broken heart...

Thor softly cleared his throat and drew your attention back to reality.  
>"Lady (Name) is something wrong?" you were thankful that it was a dark closet, and he couldn't see your eyes widen or the faint blush spread across your cheeks.<br>"I-uh, no... Why would you think that?" you stuttered out far too quickly. You felt his eyes trail over your body for a moment before he spoke again.  
>"Because your demeanour changed almost as soon as we entered the closet..." There was an overlying tone of concern in his voice that made your chest tighten and lips tremble. All of a sudden the closet became stuffy, and you just had to get out, but you had to be calm... But that wasn't working... You could feel your breath begin to race as the dark room spun before your eyes. "I... I..." there was a lump in your throat that you just couldn't get passed. You shook your head and tried to get out of the closet, however Thor blocked your way and caught you by your shoulders, but between your own haste and Thor's confusion, you both overbalanced and were sent flying towards the ground.<p>

It was a tiny closet, causing you to fall right on top of Thor, with your legs on either side of his waist, and lips far too close for comfort. You wanted to pull away... you _should_ have pulled away... but you couldn't, in fact, you did quite the opposite. You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his in a heated, needy kiss. It was wrong, you knew it, but you didn't care...

Thor's back was right up against the wall, so it didn't surprise you that he didn't pull away immediately, but, what did render you utterly shocked was that Thor returned the kiss whole heartedly. His strong hands moved from your shoulders to your waist, pulling you tighter against his body, his _immaculately sculpted_ body... A warm shiver ran through your stomach as your hands tangled in his silky blonde hair.

You could tell he wanted more when his hands moved to your hips and he gently laid you down on the carpeted ground. Your legs wrapped around his waist, pulling Thor's muscular frame tighter to you. Thor's tongue swiftly passed your lips and entered your mouth; you gasped softly, but allowed him complete access. You felt spreading warmth in your stomach that crept through the rest of your body. You wanted to touch his skin, you wanted him to touch you- - Your mind was running around in circles, and you seemed to lose control of your body.

Your hands fumbled with Thor's shirt, the damned buttons just didn't want to come loose! You gently pushed him back onto his knees, breaking the kiss, and ripped the shirt open, sending buttons flying across the small closet. Your fingertips gently ran across his chiselled stomach as you sat up to gently run your lips from his collar bone to his neck. Thor's hands slipped under your shirt and freed your skin from the constricting fabric before he guided you to lie back down and gently took your covered breast into his mouth. You stifled a moan and tangled your hand in his hair. You felt Thor's lips form a smile before they moved to your neck, and one hand found your nipple while the other gently caressed your thigh and moved your leg higher on his body.

You were both so caught up in giving and taking kisses and small jolts of pleasure from one another, that you didn't even hear the approaching footsteps. Suddenly the door flew open,  
>"Thor, times - -," Loki stopped mid-sentence, his eyebrow raised slightly while everyone else in the room moved to look into the closet. A few wolf-whistles echoed through the room and you felt your stomach churn. All of The Avengers were watching you, half naked, hooking up with an equally as naked Thor. A bright red blush crossed your cheeks and Thor's hand moved from your breast. Loki let out a soft sigh and slammed the door.<p>

Thor turned to you, a sly smile playing at his lips.  
>"Shall we continue?" he asked. You wanted to lean up and continue to kiss him immediately after he said that, but you were uncomfortable and embarrassed, and didn't want to give Tony the chance to embarrass you further, so the two of you left the closet, ready to face the rest of the group...<p> 


End file.
